Bloodflood
by Nolovelosthere
Summary: Peter and Cindy are crime-fighting spider pals in New York. Peter is Tony's secret-ish son so they assume they'll be safe from the accords, but boy were they wrong. They get captured by Ross and taken to the raft to 'explore' their abilities, Tony does everything he can to rescue them.
1. Cross Your Fingers

Peter and Cindy are crime-fighting spider pals in New York. Peter is Tony's secret-ish son so they assume they'll be safe from the accords, but boy were they wrong.

They get captured by Ross and taken to the raft to 'explore' their abilities, Tony does everything they can to rescue them.

People who don't know who Silk is, her name is Cindy Moon. She was bitten by the same radioactive spider as Peter and has the same powers as him except she can produce webs out of her fingers. Technically she doesn't meet Peter until they're in their 20s but I don't care, this is what fanfics are for?

Peter always knew something would go wrong eventually, after the fiasco with the accords something was bound to happen, but he thought Tony could protect him. Things were looking a little up, it had been a month since Siberia, he was acing most of his classes, he and ned had just started building the millennium falcon, Michelle and Cindy were finally warming up to them and Tony was finally getting a bit better.

After the civil war, everything went to shit, Tony had tried to help, but he was hurting too and they both missed Steve. He hadn't seen his almost second dad since the fight at the airport. Tony had come home hurt and broken. Peter couldn't understand how Steve could hurt his Dad like that just for Bucky. They were dating, Tony was meant to come before everything else. Bucky had ruined everything.

"Hey, Pete?" Michelle taps his hand with her pen bringing him from his thoughts.

"Hhmmm," he looks over at her. "What?"

"You're up, we're doing literacy because we all suck at it."

"Oh right yeh, I was listening."

"Yeh, you totally were judging by the drool on your hand" She grins slightly, pointing to his hand he's leaning on. Peter turns pink. "Well go on peter."

"Oh right, yeh sorry" He fumbles as he stands up from his chair, squeaking it loudly on the floor, making him wince. He stumbles up to the practice table and sits next to Abe. His spidey sense has been bugging him all day. buzzing lowly in the back of his head, but nothing has happened yet.

"Okay, first question. What was the original title of the book Fahrenheit 451?"

Peter has no idea, he hasn't revised any of the literary stuff and it seems like everyone else is the same.

"Nobody? Seriously, Man how did we win nationals?" She grins again.

Suddenly someone barges through the doors of the auditorium.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, I had a project on web design I had to finish." Cindy rambles as she limps slightly while walking quickly through the auditorium. She looks flustered and out of breath.

Michelle eyes her suspiciously, taking in her appearance. Her raven hair is tied in a messy bun. She's wearing ripped grey jeans and a large black sweater that reads ' _THE SARCASM IS STRONG WITH THIS ONE_ ' in white star wars font.

"Is that dust in your hair?" Michelle questions.

"Hmmm what? No?" She says fluffing her hand through her messy hair, trying to wipe off the evidence.

"Sure okay." Michelle eyes her again. Cindy is clearly lying, but she doesn't want to question it again. "Well, whatever I don't care. go sit next to Peter. We're doing literacy and I'm pretty sure you're the only one who's good at it." She smirks.

Cindy flushes and makes her way up to the table. she slouches her bag off her shoulder and slips into the seat next to Peter wincing slightly.

"I like your t-shirt," she says quietly. He's wearing a navy t-shirt that says ' _NEVER TRUST AN ATOM, THEY MAKE UP EVERYTHING_ '

"Oh, thanks" He tugs at the hem of it. They both laugh nervously.

"You guy done flirting?" Michelle speaks over them. They both blush profusely and look away from each other. Michelle smirks.

"Okay, so the first question again. What was the original title of the book Fahrenheit 451?"

Cindy chews her lip for a second before dinging the bell. "The Fireman"

"Correct. Good job Cindy."

"Thanks" She mumbles.

The rest of decathlon practice goes as planned. Peter doesn't have to do much though.

"Hey, Peter" Cindy calls as she stumbles after him when practice finishes. "I know you're having a bit of trouble with the literature questions and I'm having trouble with chemistry so I thought maybe we could help each other out or something, I don't mind. You're probably busy I just wanted to check, you know" she rambles out quickly.

Peter was eager to help but he also really wants to go on patrol. A building had collapsed right before decathlon practice and Silk had been seen there, he wants to make sure she's okay.

"Um yeah sure. Can we do tomorrow though? I just have some stuff to do today." He knew he was a terrible liar, but he wasn't technically lying. He did have some stuff to do.

"Yeh, that's totally fine. I didn't mean today anyway. I have some stuff I need to do too." They both make awkward eye contact for a second before looking away.

"Well, I better go, I'll see you tomorrow Peter.

"Yeah, cya,"

Spidey swings through queens, eager to get to the building above Delmars. He and Silk always met there and he usually has a sandwich. He drops down to Delmar's first and grabs his favourite sandwich. Mr Delmar always loves seeing him as Spider-man.

Then he swings up onto the roof. He can see Silk as he swings up, she's sitting on the edge of the roof, her slim legs hanging off and her long black hair waving about slightly in the wind. She's looking down at the people below but turns her head towards him as he swings onto the roof. He sees her smile through her half mask.

"Hey, Webs" She grins.

"Hey, Sil," He says as he lands.

He sits down next to her and swings his legs off the edge, opening his sandwich bag and lifting his mask halfway up his face.

"Hey, I saw you were in that building collapsed earlier today, thanks for being there I can't imagine what would have happened if you didn't get everyone out, well I mean I can, but I don't want to." he bites into his sandwich. "Did you get away unscathed?" he looks at her, his tone concerned.

Silk laughs slightly. "Yeh, I'm fine. A few bumps and bruises, but they've basically healed now anyway."

"Perks of being a hero with a healing factor." Spidey continues and raises his hand towards her. They high-five and laugh.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" Silk starts. "I haven't heard any sirens in a while and it's weirding me out. This is new york. famous for its crime." They chuckle.

"I don't know actually, we could always just swing around. Trouble seems to find us anyway."

"That is very true," she smirks. "Cmon hurry and finish your sandwich. I'm getting antsy."

Spidey laughs "Who says antsy anymore? And sue me if I don't want to get indigestion."

"Okay okay. Fine, I'll wait, only because indigestion is the worst. Quick question though." She looks up at him. "Has your silk-sense been bugging you today, mines been buzzing constantly and it's weirding me out, I thought it could be the concussion I might have gotten, but I was careful and I don't think I got one."

"Concussion? Sil you can't go around with a concussion. What if you passed out while swinging? I really don't want to find you pancaked on the sidewalk." He grins at her slightly but sounds worried.

"Spidey, I said I didn't have a concussion I just thought I could've got one. Anyway, you didn't answer my question." she huffs slightly.

"Fine, but just tell me if you're hurt, okay?" he mumbles.

"Fine, fine just answer."

"Yes my spider-sense, which is what it's actually called has been buzzing all day and it's super annoying."

"I wonder what it means, do you think it's foreshadowing something?" she rubs the back of her head.

"I don't know, maybe? Anyway, I'm done" he says finishing his sandwich, "Let's go, race you to that alley where you saw me half naked?" he laughs and stands up.

"Ugh, you were wearing boxers and your mask, so you were barely naked."

"Yeh, then why are you as red as your mask?"

"Shut up" she laughs, pulls her mask up slightly and punches him in the arm. "Anyway let's get back to me beating your arse at racing."

"3,2,1 go!" he yells quickly and jumps off the building.

"Hey, no fair you got a head start," she jokes jumping after him.

Silk gains ground quickly and they are neck and neck.

"Get ready to lose, Webs." Silk screams over the wind, swinging longer and gaining speed.

She passes him and he goes out of her line of sight, she swings around the corner and lands gracefully in the alley.

"Ha! Yes, Silk wins again!" she yells and jumps into the air throwing up her fist.

She looks around for spidey. "Webs?" she climbs up onto the roof trying to spot him.

"Spidey?" she yells. "I know you hate losing, but I promise you'll beat me next time!" she jumps onto the side of a taller building to get a better view.

Then she spots him, collapsed unmoving in the alley next to the one the race ended in.

"Oh my god Spidey!" she swings down and lands next to him. He's sprawled on the ground on his side. His suit is a bit scuffed where he landed and he'll definitely be bruised when he wakes up, but he doesn't look seriously injured.

"Hey, Webs?" she rolls him onto his back. "I need to you wake up." He's breathing but still unmoving. She does a once over on him. He looks fine, his pulse is a bit slow, but not worryingly so.

"Oh god, please be okay." she looks at him again, running her hand over his mask. "What's wrong with you Webs?"

Then she sees the dart. It's stuck in his leg, a tiny bit of amber liquid still inside. "Oh god," her silk-sense goes off just as a dart passes her and sticks itself into the wall.

"Spidey, I need you to wake up now!" she yells swinging onto the roof, avoiding the next dart. He still lies there unconscious.

Silk keeps avoiding darts, hoping her assailant will run out. She doesn't want to leave Spider-man vulnerable in the alley, but she's seriously running out of space to go. She's at the very back of the alley, she can still see spidey laying near the middle. It's clear now that there's more than one person shooting.

She needs to get out. She propels herself above the alley and then swings down to pick up Spidey. She grunts as she roughly hits the ground to get him and swings away as smoothly as she can.

She lugs spidey's body with her, carrying him under her left arm and starts to swing away. She doesn't know exactly where she's going, but she has to get away. She's almost in Central New York now and she can't see any darts flying past, so she assumes they're gone for now.

Also what the hell was that? People just started shooting sedatives at them. What did they do? There has been a bit of crackdown on enhanced individuals for the accords, but that was a month ago and they haven't had any trouble so far.

She really doesn't know where to go now. She can't take Spidey to her house and they don't have like a secret hideout yet, so she's stumped.

Silk lands on a rooftop and drops Spidey, damn he is heavy. She honestly has no idea where to go. Spidey hasn't even started to stir yet, whatever they gave him is clearly meant for enhanced individuals.

" _Silk, I am meant to inform you of where to go if Spider-Man is ever incapacitated,_ " A voice says.

"umm, what? who said that?"

" _My name is Karen, I am Spider-Mans AI._ " The AI emanating from his suit says,

"Um okay, and why didn't you say anything earlier?" Silk questions.

" _I couldn't inform you of the location while you were in immediate danger, in case you lead the assailants to the location._ " It continues.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." she shrugs. "So where do I need to take our little spider?"

" _Avengers tower is the current emergency location._ "

"You've got to be kidding! Man, I didn't realise Spidey had friends in such high places."

" _I am not kidding,_ " Karen says.

"I was being sarcastic. Well whatever, let's go.

She picks up spidey again, her tired arms protesting.

"Ugh, my god you're heavy,"

Silk jumps off the building and starts swinging towards avengers tower.


	2. Little Talks

Silk swings her way to Avengers Tower. Luckily she had gotten pretty close to it when trying to escape whoever was firing at them. Spidey remains limp in her arms.

As Silk approaches the tower she realises that there is no way she can swing to the top while carrying Spider-man. There aren't any buildings nearby tall enough to swing off of. So she swings down to the lobby. People have started to see them, shooting questioning glances at her and the limp spider in her arms. She tucks him closer to her.

She attempts to land gracefully on the street but ends up dropping spidey and rolling along the sidewalk, landing on her back.

"Ugh, I'm definitely going to be feeling that tomorrow," Silk groans and sits up, holding her side. Spidey lays unmoving on the sidewalk, once again sprawled on his side.

"sorry, spidey," she says weakly while walking over to him. People have started to gather around them, taking photos and murmuring.

"Is he okay?" someone asks. "Is that Silk? did she hurt Spider-man?" someone else adds.

"Okay guys, just give him some space," Silk says, she picks him up bridal style and starts to walk towards the entrance of the tower.

"Hey Silk, what did you do to him?!" someone steps forward, his hands balled into fists. She turns around.

"Look, man, I've had a really rough day, I promise I haven't hurt spidey and he's fine, can you please just let it go." Silk says tiredly.

The man looks at spidey suspiciously. Silk is holding him protectively close to her body, curling him towards her. She sends the man a pleading look. He steps back and walks away. The crowd's eye follows him as he goes.

"Thank god." Silk whispers and turns towards the tower. People are still filming and she knows it will be on the local news tonight.

She makes her way into the lobby and receptionist looks up at her confused.

"Hey, can you lock the doors, I really don't want people to follow us."

The receptionist taps something on his keyboard and the doors click shut.

"Thank you," she sighs and tugs spidey closer to her, her arms are getting weak.

"Wow, you're Silk!" the receptionist says. Looking at her with awe.

"Yep that's me" she walks up to his desk. " I was told to come here by Karen, could you just point me in the right direction Ummm..." she glances at his name tag "..Jonathan?"

Jonathan looks at her and then at Spidey, his face shocked like he just realised Silk was carrying an unconscious spider-man in her arms.

"Oh right yeh, it meant to tell you to go to the elevator and FRIDAY will take you where you want to go." He says confidently his face burning slightly.

"Right thank you very much, Jonathan," she says properly and laughs slightly. She walks over to the elevator and it opens letting her in.

"Hey, is he okay?" Jonathan calls from his desk.

"Yeh, he's fine," she says smiling at him as the doors close, but she's really not sure anymore. She thought he would have at least started to stir by now.

The elevator starts to move on its own.

" _As instructed by the spidey-silk protocol, I shall take you to the med bay." an accented voice says._ "

Silk jumps slightly nearly dropping spidey. "Woah what the hell, AIs need to stop sneaking up on me,"

" _Sorry about that,_ " says the voice. " _my name is FRIDAY, I run the tower,_ "

"Okay, cool" Silk nods her head. Her arms are seriously protesting against the weight in them, she begs them not to give in.

The elevator stops and the doors open for them.

" _Go straight down the corridor and take the first left,_ " FRIDAY informs her.

"Awesome more walking." Silk says sarcastically, as she starts walking down the wide corridor. The right side is all windows and displays a beautiful view of new york, and on her left are doors heading to what looks like a conference room.

She takes the first left and enters the med bay, it's awesome. There are a couple slick but comfortable looking beds on one side, and equipment and desks on the other. The room has a comforting feeling unlike most hospitals, and it makes her feel safe.

She walks in and places Spidey on one of the beds, her arms finally free. She shakes them about trying to getting feeling back in them.

"Hey Friday what do I do now?" she asks nervously feeling like an idiot talking to the ceiling.

" _I have informed Mr stark of Spider-Mans condition and he is on route, he will arrive in approximately 30 minutes,_ " Friday informs her.

Mr Stark? Woah spidey really does have friends in high places, she wonders if Spidey would take her here if she got injured, she doesn't have emergency protocols like he does, she just had a regular suit made of own webs, no real protection, no AI.

She takes a seat next to Spider-man and lifts his mask half-way up his face so he can breathe easily, she sighs as she looks up at him. This was all her fault, if she hadn't been stupid and tried to beat him, she would've seen him get shot, she would've been able to do something sooner.

"Hey Friday, is he okay? Can you like scan him or something? I need to know he's okay," she looks at the ceiling and then back at Spidey.

" _Of course, I already scanned him to inform Mr Stark of his condition, he has 2 fractured ribs and a hairline fracture in his wrist, both have already started to heal. He also sustained a minor concussion._ "

Crap, did he fracture his ribs when he fell or when she dropped him, whatever relationship Spidey has with Mr stark, he obviously really cares for him and she doesn't want him to hate her for injuring him. And when did he get a concussion, oh god, what did she do.

"What about the liquid he was injected with? Is it hurting him in any way?" she questions, hoping to god it's just a strong sedative.

" _I can not identify it without a sample, but it doesn't appear to be harming him in any way, except for slowing his pulse,_ " Friday says almost comfortingly.

"thank god," she murmurs. silk takes his hand gently and holds it. she rests her head again the bed and closes her eyes fro a bit, she's so tired.

" _Mr Stark has arrived and will be up shortly._ " Fridays voice wakes her up.

Silk is still holding Spidey's hand and her hair is slightly ruffled from where her head was resting on the bed. Her mask is getting extremely uncomfortable around her mouth, she really wants to take it off so she can breathe easily, she pulls around the edges of it loosening it a bit.

Oh god, she's about to meet Tony Stark, she pats down her hair and sits up straighter, groaning a bit. She lifts up the edge of her costume around her waist and winces as she sees the litter of purple bruises forming on her torso. She pulls it back down and puts on her best stoic expression, trying to hide her pain.

"FRIDAY? why is she still here?" a voice from behind her says, she recognises it immediately. Tony Stark.

She turns and looks at him. He's wearing a fitted navy suit with a white t-shirt underneath that has a turtle on it. His hair is a bit ruffled and he looks tired.

"Um I'm sorry, I didn't realise I had to leave, I just wanted to make sure he was okay," she rambles out quickly gesturing at Spider-man.

Tony rubs his hand over his eyes and sighs. "well I'm here now, so you can go." he walks over to them and looks at Spidey, then at their hands which are still intertwined. Silk notices his glare and lets go of him quickly, looking away from Tony.

"You're Silk right?" he says, his voice softer now, less annoyed. He walks next to spider-man and sits down on the chair on the other side of the bed, leaning over spidey slightly.

"yep that's me," she says popping the p slightly. She smiles slightly and looks up at Tony.

"He talks about you a lot," Tony says grinning at her. Her face burns red and she turns to look at spidey's face.

"oh" is all she can say. Spidey talks about her? that's interesting? she doesn't know what to think. Tony is smirking.

"So what happened?" he looks at her, looking more concerned now.

"Um well basically, we were rac.. umm patrolling and I was ahead of him, and then I realised he wasn't behind me and I found him unconscious in the alley. He had umm this dart in his leg." she takes it out of her pocket and hands it to Tony who starts inspecting it, looking shocked. "Someone was shooting them at us, so I grabbed him and came here, don't worry we weren't followed."

Tony looks at her gratefully and looks relieved, "oh god, what have I gotten him into" he sighs looking guilty, "thank you for bringing him here,"

"It's the least I could do, and I'm sure you didn't get him into anything, he's pretty good at getting into trouble himself." she grins and looks at Tony.

"yeh, he really is," he says laughing slightly. He stands up and walks over to a microscope. He breaks open the dart and pours the remaining liquid onto a glass slide, he slips it under the microscope.

"hey FRI, scan this sample for me," he says while looking at it. he frowns slightly.

" _Of course sir,_ " nothing happens for a second. Silk stares at the roof. " _Sir it seems to be a mix of different tranquillizers, including bull, horse and a few different anaesthetics for humans, the dosage of the anaesthetic would be potentially lethal for anyone without enhanced healing as Spider-Man has._ " FRIDAY says, " _he should be awake within the hour, but the minor concussion might prolong it a bit."_

"concussion?" Tony questions. oh, shit Silk thinks, he's going to hate me now.

" _Yes sir, he sustained a minor concussion when Silk dropped him outside the building. Would you like to view the footage?_ " Silk winces and glances away as Tony turns to look at her.

"Sure bring up the footage," he says grinning slightly and turning to look at a screen that appeared. Silk turned to it too.

The footage showed silk swinging down onto the sidewalk, she stumbled as she neared the ground and dropped spider-man and he fell with a thump. Silks body flailed in the air a bit before smacking into the ground and rolling along the sidewalk. It ends with her sitting up slowly, clearly in pain.

To silks surprise, Tony laughs slightly. "Man that was graceful," he turns to look at her and she looks away embarrassed. "more seriously though, are you okay? it looks like you hit the ground way harder than Pe... Spidey did." he says then swears quietly under his breath.

She looks questionably at him, but decides against asking about his near mistake. "yeh I'm fine, got some light bruising, but ill be healed by tomorrow probably." she says.

Tony sends her a questioning look. "FRI scan her."

"Ummm no I swear i'm fine, focus on webs."

"webs? that's cute," he says which shuts her up as she blushes.

" _Silk has 1 fractured rib and has sustained considerable bruising to her torso,_ " FRIDAY informs him. Silk looks at the ceiling feeling betrayed.

"That's an invasion of my privacy" she jokes slightly.

"Man, you're just like him," Tony says looking at her sweetly.

"umm what?" she says. Tony nods his head towards Spidey she flushes.

"Stupid and reckless" he continues, laughing slightly.

"Rude" she murmurs under her breath, loud enough for him to hear her. She grins at him. He grins back. Maybe Tony doesn't hate her.

Tony looks back at the sample. Silk yawns and takes spidey's hand again. They sit in comfortable silence. Silk is still so tired, maybe she could just rest for a second, she rests her head on the bed and closes her eyes. She's asleep in seconds.

Tony looks up and sees her. She's resting her head on peters arm and is breathing steadily. he smiles at the sight. boy, do they grow up fast. He likes Silk, she seems nice. He was wary of her when Peter started mentioning her appearing out of nowhere and helping him, but they've clearly got a good friendship and maybe more by the looks of it. He smirks to himself, looking at the pair.

The sedative Peter was shot with is extremely strong, it definitely would've killed Tony. When he got the notification from FRIDAY he freaked out and drove to the tower for the compound as fast as he could. When he arrived he wanted to hug peter and make sure he was okay, but he didn't want to worry Silk when he saw how scared she was for peters safety.

Now, he has to get back to figuring out who the hell tried to kidnap his son and how to take the bastards down!


	3. State Lines

Peter wakes up within the hour. He opens his eyes to see Silk resting her head on his arm, asleep. He smiles down at her, her hand is holding his and she's breathing peacefully. He looks up and glances around the room to see his dad grinning at him. He flinches back.

"What you smiling at?" his father asks, still grinning.

"Shut up," Peter says turning red and looking away.

"She fell asleep about half an hour ago, she wouldn't leave until you woke up," Tony says smiling. "she's just as stubborn as you are,"

"I know," Peter says laughing slightly looking at Silk. "Should I wake her up?"

"I can move her if want, but she was nearly knocked out when she brought you here, so we should let her sleep,"

"What?! she was nearly unconscious? is she okay?!" Peter asks frantically, sitting up, groaning and then grabbing his side. Silk stirs slightly.

"Woah there Pete. Don't move, you've got 2 fractured ribs that are still healing. and don't worry your little friend is fine, I just meant she was tired. she did have to carry you all the way here,"

"Man, she carried me here?"

"Sure did," his dad says.

He looks at Silk in awe. She's so amazing.

"Dad, what the hell happened?! I remember we were on patrol and then I felt a jab in my leg and I was falling," Pete says, and Tony winces looking at him worriedly.

"Silk gave me this," Tony says holding up the dart, "you were shot with it, she managed to get you out before they got to the both of you," he continues his voice getting more worried throughout the sentence.

"shit," Pete says, his dad sends him a disapproving look, "sorry" he squeaks, "I owe her a massive thank you,"

"you sure do, kid. anyway I'm going to head down to the workshop, I need to research some stuff, see where these guys are from, just don't leave the tower as spider-man okay and make sure she doesn't either," he says sternly.

"Okay I won't, for today," Peter says and his father gives him a look of, you-know-what-i-mean, and Peter laughs.

Silk wakes up to see Spider-man looking at her. His mask is still pulled halfway up his face and he's smiling slightly.

"Hey," he says,

"What you staring at creep?" she says laughing slightly, Spidey cheeks turn red. She laughs more and sits up,

"Ow what the hell," she says grabbing her side in pain.

"ohmygosh areyouokay?" Peter says quickly. "my da...Tony said you were fine,"

Silk doesn't seem to notice his mistake, focusing more on her side.

"Oh yeh I'm fine, just some bruising and other stuff," she says huffing a bit.

"other stuff?"

"yeh you know the usual," she grins at him

"are you sure you're okay?"

"I swear I'm fine, stop worrying," she grins "but what about you? you were the one who got shot."

"with a dart."Peter adds, "and I'm fine, I'm pretty sure it's worn off,"

"what about your ribs?" she questions

"they're fine, stop worrying" they both laugh. She squeezes his hand and looks away.

"Well, I better get going," Silk stands up and pats up her hair down.

"you can't leave,"

"I'm sorry what?"

"I mean you can leave, just not dressed like that," he gestures to her costume. "my...um Tony said that we have to keep a low profile just while he figures out who was shooting at us,"

"Since when do we let someone else find the bad guys for us?" Silk looks kinda offended.

"Sil, just trust me on this okay, he knows what he's doing,"

"Why do you trust him so much? we can do this ourselves!" silk says defensively. " I'm sorry for yelling, I just, this is our problem and we don't need Tony Stark to fix it for us!" she half yells, then lowers her voice "I'm going to find them webs, i can't just sit back while I let someone do my work for me,"

Peter tries to sit up, groaning and grabs her hand and squeezes it. He looks her in the eye and she looks back at his white lenses, "please Sil, I don't want you to get hurt,"

She grins sadly "stop worrying," she pulls her hand away and runs over to the window,

"Sil stop!" he pulls out the iv in his arm and throws his legs over the edge of the bed. He jumps to the floor, stumbling a bit. Silk has opened the window and is looking at spidey.

"I'm sorry webs, I have to find them," she shoots a web and jumps out. Quickly falling and slipping from peters view. "SILK!" he screams and runs over to the open window, he pulls his mask down and throws his hand out to shoot a web. his web shooters are gone, dammit! He looks out the window, Silk's already gone.

"FRIDAY where the hell are my web shooters?!" he shouts and starts to frantically look through everything on the desks, throwing up papers and cursing.

"They're on the desk to your right Peter, but I would advise you not to leave the tower in your state," FRIDAY replies

"I'm fine FRIDAY!" he finds his web shooters and puts them on. He starts to run over to the window.

"FRIDAY! Shut that window!" Tony yells

The window starts to close and peter runs, he jumps and the window closes, he smacks into the glass and falls to the ground, groaning.

"DAD! What the hell! I have to go after her!" Peter yells and rips off his mask, looking furiously at his dad.

"No, you don't! Stop being stupid peter, she left and I'm not going to let you get yourself killed trying to find her,"

Peter stamps his foot angrily and screams, "DAMMIT!"

"Open the window," he commands, his dad just looks at him, "OPEN THE WINDOW!" he points at him furiously.

Tony just stands there looking at him, with an unreadable expression on his face.

Peter stares at him, "please" he says his voice lower.

"I'm sorry Peter, I can't let you go,"

Peter looks down in defeat and slumps against the window letting his back slide against it until he's sitting on the floor. Tears welling in his eyes.

He has to find her, shes saved him so many times, it's his turn to do the saving. She's going to do something stupid, he just knows it. She's always so reckless and completely disregards her personal safety to complete whatever task shes set for herself. Which now that he thinks about is exactly what he does so he can't really blame her.

Tony comes and sits down next to him. " I put a tracker in her suit,"

"What?" Peter looks up at him, on the verge of tears.

"I put a tracker in her suit when she fell asleep, she was too much like you, I knew she would try to leave,"

Peter chuckles while tears start rolling down his face, he quickly wipes them away. " I can't believe you," he says still laughing.

"Cmon Pete lets go find your friend," he stands up and offers his hand to Peter, who grabs it and Tony pulls him up.

"FRI, can you trace the tracker in Silks suit?"

They're silent for a moment as they wait.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm not getting a signal from that tracker," FRIDAY says solemnly. Peter looks at Tony in alarm.

"What? I just put it on her, how can there be no signal,"

"The last signal intercepted placed her on the roof of the City National Bank Branch at 400 Park Avenue."

"Dad what the hell does that mean? She's gone?"

"No, no Pete, the trackers probably just faulty, I'll fly over there now and I'm sure she's fine, you stay here and don't do anything stupid,"

"I'm coming with you and you can't stop me," he says sternly.

"yes I can, don't test me, Peter," Tony says back in the same tone. "FRIDAY, don't let peter out of this tower, lock everything down,"

"Dad I just want to help," Peter pleads.

"Sorry Pete," he says and the suit he called engulfs him, he flies out the window FRIDAY opened for him and the window shuts immediately after him.

Peter runs over to the elevator and gets in.

"FRI, take me to my room!"

Silk heard spidey call after her as she jumped out the window, he has to understand. The people who were shooting at them must have left something behind and she has to find it.

People have been after them before and her and Spidey always dealt with them themselves, how come now Spidey is so set on Tony Stark doing it for them! Up until today, she didn't even know spidey knew Stark. He mentioned him a couple of times, but he didn't mention they actually knew each other.

She swings along park avenue and gets back to the roof of the building she had stopped at when she rescued spidey.

She's about 10 minutes away from the alley they race too. She goes to jump off the building and her silk-sense screams at her. She turns around and a dart passes over her head.

"Shit!" she curses and flips towards her assailant. They're dressed all in black, obviously wearing protective gear and there doesn't seem to be any identifying insignias.

she shoots a web at the gun and tugs them forward, the gun falls out of their hands and they stumble forward quickly regaining their footing. They hold up their hands in fight stance and charge towards her.

Silk grabs their gun and shoots a dart at their neck and they fall forward and collapse on the ground unmoving. Jesus the stuff in these darts is strong.

she inwardly celebrates for a moment and breaks the gun over her knee before she notices the 15 or so other people behind her. there's still a few more coming out of the rooftop entrance.

They quickly surround her and shes trapped like a fly in a spider-web, how ironic.

"GET DOWN!" someone in front of her yells. she doesn't know what to do, there's nowhere she can go, but she's not going to give up that easily.

She puts her hand on her head and bends her knees, starting to kneel down. Then she jumps as high as she can and does a backflip over the assailants behind her. Shots start to go off immediately. She lands near the edge of the building and flips backwards onto the edge.

Then she feels the dart, it's hit her shoulder blade. She feels the effect immediately. the whole world starts to sway. She steps forward instinctively to stop herself falling off the edge.

She stumbles off the edge and falls on her hands and knees. She tries to fight the black spots appearing in her eyes, but it's hopeless. Blackness clouds her vision and she falls to the ground, defeated.


	4. Sloom

Peter arrived at his floor and ran to his desk. How could his dad do this to him, did he seriously believe that Peter would stay put when his friend is in danger. He slid across the floor stopping at the front of his computer.

"Karen!, can you open the window?" he says opening his computer and plugging his suit in.

"I'm afraid not Peter, FRIDAY has locked down the whole building."

"Okay, okay" he mutters and starts to hack into Karen's subsystems. "can you open the window in my bedroom, the one I broke the closing mechanism on?"

"You might be able to open it manually by prying it open, but I wouldn't recommend it. Mr Stark seems to have everything under control." Karen informs him, her voice stern.

"Okay thanks, Karen," Peter runs into his bedroom and climbs up to the window he broke once when trying to get into the tower one night. he was out really late and knew his dad would be furious with him. so he tried to pry the window open when Karen told him she couldn't, and he broke it. he did get into his room though to it was still kinda a success.

he shoots a web above the window and grabs it, he jumps back and kicks his foot directly at the mechanism. it clicks and slides slowly outwards, then stops about a quarter of the way. peter jumps back again and hit it again and again. until there's enough space for him to slip through.

he jumps out and the cold wind smacks him in the face, catching him off balance for a second. he throws his hands out and sticks to the outside of the building. He sits there for a second before kicking off the window and shooting a web to the building closest to him.

"Karen? can you throw up the directions to the City National Bank where silks tracker was disconnected?" he says swinging in the general direction of it.

"Of course, Peter," Karen says putting the display up for him.

Peter swings through the buildings of his city, his chest aches everytime he swings and he has a headache, but nothing that will kill him. he'll be fine. he has to find silk.

Tony gets the City National Bank within a few minutes. This roof is empty. He landed roughly on the roof. there are obvious scuff marks on the gravel, but there are no darts or silk or anybody. Whoever was here cleared out fast. He scanned the rood fr anything out of the ordinary, but there's nothing.

"FRIDAY? Are there any security cameras with footage of this roof?"

"I'm afraid not sir, all cameras converging on this roof were disabled 15 minutes ago."

"Shit, okay. Is there any footage of anything suspicious happening in this area from the past half an hour?"

"I'm sorry sir, there is no footage of anything suspicious happening in the past half hour."

"Crap! where's Peter?"

"Peter left the tower about 5 minutes ago in his spider suit, his tracker went dead 3 minutes ago."

"WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Tony screams into his suit.

"You didn't ask me to inform you of peters whereabouts, sir"

Tony huffs in annoyance, "just tell me where my son is!"

"He was last traced to 304 Park Avenue,"

Tony has never flown somewhere faster in his life.

Peter flew from building to building, quickly making his way down Park Avenue.

He was about halfway there when he saw the sniper on the roof. he was about 2 buildings in front of him and was aiming straight at him. he immediately pulled on his web and flung himself upwards, narrowly avoiding the data.

he shot another web and pulled himself behind the building in front of him, obstructing the sniper's view. he crawled around the side and so he's parallel with the building the sniper is on. he swings onto the side of the building and jumps onto the roof so he's directly behind the sniper.

"you know you should really keep a wider scope of whats around you," spidey quips jumping towards and shooting a web at his back. the sniper falls to the ground with a grunt.

"you get it? scope? cause you're a sniper," spidey laughs and webs his mouth shut, then his arms and his legs. "man I'm funny," he laughs to himself and looks down at the man struggling on the ground. "now lets see who you work for," Peter rips open the pockets on the mans protective suit, he hasn't gone anything on him except an id badge. his name is James Baker and he's an agent of the C.I.A. Shit, the C.I.A is after him, the freaking C.I.A. this can't be good.

He throws the badge onto the ground and rips a hole in the web he put over the sniper's mouth. he sucks in a big breath.

"who do you work for? my sniper man,"

james just grunts. "cmon man, I don't want to hurt you," spidey threatens. he's not going to actually hurt him, he couldn't. but maybe this super tough C.I.A will an agent tell him everything just on a threat? yeh, this isn't going to work.

"you better watch your back kid, he's not going to stop," James says angrily.

"I'm not a kid, and who's not going to stop?" peter questions.

james just grunts again trying to escape.

"who's not going to stop?!" Peter yells at him.

he just pulls at the webbing to no success.

"okay well this was fun," Peter webs his mouth shut again and runs towards the edge of the roof. then he feels the eyes on him. he looks around, but cant see anybody.

his spidey sense is screaming at him, but theres nothing. then the shots start, they dont looks the same as the other darts.

theyre coming from every direction. peters flipping in every direction narrowly avoiding each dart. then one hits him. it's defintely not the same as the other darts.

white hot pan shoots through him and he collapses on the ground. he writhes in pain on the rough concrete and tries to grab onto anything to hold him steady.

"Peter? Your suit is malfunctioning, all systems are going off..lin..e I'm so.. try P...et...r. Goo...d Ni..g.t." Karen cuts off.

the electricity stops, and he relaxes a bit. "Karen?" he groans out. he gets no reply. "shit, that really hurt."

he tries to get up and his arms arent responding. he collapses back onto the ground with a groan. then another dart hits him and he screams.

tony flies through the city and gets to peters the last location without minutes.

then he sees him on the roof, writhing in pain., he's screaming. it's the worst sound he's ever heard. peters scream is cutting in and out when he tries to breathe. he's grabbing at his chest in agony adn smacking his head on the ground.

tony flies down and lands next to him, letting his mask fall away. he grabs his shoulders adn holds him against the ground, so he doesnt hurt himself more.

"Pete, it's okay i'm here, you're going to be okay," he scnas peters body and finds the dart in his chest. he pulls it out quickly a small spurt of eletricity shooting through his suit.

Peter falls limp in his arms and collapses onto the ground. Tony holds his head up and hugs him close to his body.

"It's okay Peter, I've got you now, I'm not going to let you go," Tony reassures him and holds him close. Peter has started to shiver and is looking at him, tony rips off his mask. Peter has tears running down his cheeks and has an expression of agony on his face.

"oh kid, it's okay, it's okay," tony hugs him tighter. peter expression changes and he starts to struggle. he pushes at tony and tries to grab his arms.

"you... have.. to .. go," Peter stutters out.

"oh Pete I'm not going anywhere, okay I'm staying with you,"

peter looks at him with pleading eyes, "no you have to get out of here!" his voice is weak, he's trying to shout.

"What?" Tony starts, then the dart hits him. it's aimed at his neck, the one spot his made vulnerable. the drug takes effect immediately. he lets go of Peter reluctantly as his limbs stop responding.

"Dad?" Peter tries to sit up. then another dart hits him and he starts writhing around in agony again and there's nothing tony can do. his eyes start to get heavy and he falls onto his back. he turns his head to look at Peter.

men dressed in heavy armour start to surround them. they turn peter onto his stomach and cuff his hands behind his back. tony tries to stop them, but everything is heavy and he cants move. he eyes droop shut and the world around him turns black.

he wakes up on an empty roof and peters gone.


	5. Lakehouse

Silk wakes up in a stark white cell. She tries to sit up and her head falls back onto the hard bench she's laying on. There's a heavyweight around her neck. She tries to reach for it but her arms are immobile. She tugs at them frantically.

She's in a straight jacket, a straight jacket! She can't move! Where is she? this is bad, this is really bad. Oh my god, oh, my god. she's hyperventilating.

"Hey, kid!" She looks up and sees a man. He's in another cell just across from her. He's probably in his thirties and has kind eyes that are looking at her with worry. "Oh shit she's way younger than I thought," another voice says.

She turns towards them, it's another man, a bit older than the last and he has some stubble on his chin.

"Hey kid, it's okay, you're going to be okay," the first voice says, but she hears something in his voice that tells her it's not going to be okay.

"My names Sam and that's Scott," the man continues and then points at the second man. "Clint is in the right cell next to you but you won't be able to see him, because of the wall," Sam continues.

"There's also a girl called Wanda and she's in a similar position to you, you know with the whole.." he gestures to her straight jacket and whatever is around her neck.

"She's not here right now but she'll be back soon," Sam tries to say reassuringly like he's trying to convince himself it's true.

Cindy tries to get up and struggles with her arms tied around her torso, but she manages. She sits up unsteadily and looks around her.

It's a sort of cell block, like in the movies but instead of rows of cells in straight lines, the cells are in a semi-circle sort of shape. It reminds her of a viewing gallery and a sick feeling drops into her stomach.

She seems to be at one end of it. If it's symmetrical then there would be one cell to the left of her, but she can't see it and so far it seems empty, then the rest of the cells are on the right of her. So it goes Clive or Clint, whatever Sam had said, whoever she can't see. Then Scott who she can see half the cell of, then Sam whose right in the middle of the row of cells. The rest of the cells in front of her are empty. The girl Sam mentioned must occupy one of them.

"Kid, you got a name?" Scott asks.

"I'm not a kid," Cindy attempts, but her voice is raspy. An overwhelming urge to cough fills her and she bends forward and rapid, harsh coughs start to pour out of her. She tries desperately to breathe and starts panicking. Sam is trying to calmly tell her to breathe and she tries to listen. breathe in... breath out. she slowly gets her breath back and calms down.

"Sorry," she mumbles. coughing a bit more. Her throat is incredibly dry and her stomach is trying to kill her. How long has it been since she's eaten? How long has she been here? Whatever this place is.

"Kid, you alright?" Scott questions worriedly.

"Yeh, 'm fine. she mumbles.

"So do you have a name or you just going to sit there all day?" the guy next to her says in a sarcastic voice. How does he know she's sitting, maybe that's his power. X-ray vision, no that's dumb, she would know if a superhero had that.

"Clint! shut up, just let her be," Sam half shouts at him.

So Clint is his name. He's got a bit of sass. She likes him.

"No, it's fine. um, I don't really know if I should tell you my name, you know on account of my secret identity and all."

"It's not like we're going to tell anyone, plus we all kinda have secret identities as well, like I'm Falcon, and Clint is Hawkeye and Scott is Ant-Man,"

Ohhh, Clint's Hawkeye, that makes sense. He has good senses or something like that and can shoot. Spidey mentioned him. She already knows who Sam is, Spidey always talks about how they fought and there were pictures of him in the papers after the incident in Berlin. Scott, however, she didn't know about.

"Dude! What the hell, nobody knows about mine," Scott yells. Silk chuckles under her breath.

"Well everyone here does, so it doesn't matter," Sam replies

Scott just huffs and leans back into his cell, to the point where Cindy can't see him.

"You don't have to tell us your name now," Sam says,

"It's okay, just call me Silk," Cindy replies.

"Silk? like that chick that's friends with Spider-man?" Scott says, scooting forward in his cell, so Silk can see him. "My daughter loves you,"

"Yeh that's me" she laughs slightly, "I didn't realise I had any fans,"

"yeh she's obsessed you," Scott smiles, "she does drawings and everything, she's so happy there's another girl superhero,"

Silk laughs slightly "That's awesome, I'll be sure to pay her a visit if I ever get out of this weird prison for superheroes," Silk replies smiling at Scott.

"What is this place anyway? where are we?" Cindy questions.

"As far as we know, we're on a government-owned facility called the Raft, it's a prison for people with abilities, and we're somewhere in the Atlantic ocean," Clint says.

"The Atlantic ocean? are we underwater?" Silk questions curiously,

"sure are, we go up every now and again, like when stark came and when they brought you,"

"stark was here?"

"yeh, he wanted to know where cap went, but we didn't know anything," Sam says looking cautiously at the ceiling, where a security camera must be.

"Oh, right," silk says somberly,

"did he find him? stark? did he find Steve?" Sam questions,

"yeh he did, it didn't go well, Steve left with bucky and went god knows where,"

"do you know stark?," clint questions suspiciously,

"oh no I don't, webs does, he talks about them sometimes," She thinks back to the time's webs had told her about the fight when he was venting, he seemed to know a lot about it, but she hadn't questioned it back then.

"Webs?" Scott questions,

"oh sorry, that's what I call Spider-man, he calls me sil,"

"that's cute," Sam says smirking a bit.

Silk blushes profusely and looks away.

Sam and Scott laugh a bit.

Then a large clicking sound vibrates through the prison, and the door in front of all the cells opens slowly.

Two guards come out, with a guy in front of them. He's roughly Cindy's height, maybe a bit taller and he has a metal collar around his neck. It must be what's around hers as well, he has a hood over his head and his body is limp as they drag him roughly towards the cell next to Cindy's. They throw him in and there's a thump as he falls on the floor. The guards leave with the hood, and the door shuts behind them with a thunk.

Cindy glances at the wall that joins there cells, who could it be? do they get prisoners often? Sam, Scott, Clint and Wanda must have all been brought in after the civil war, and there's no one else here, so it must be unusual to have new prisoners right?

"Woah, 2 prisoners in one day, this is crazy," Scott says. Well, that confirms that then.

Could it be Spider-man? she really hopes it isn't. Stark would have protected him, right? but I guess If they got to her, then they could have gotten to him too. God, she hopes not.

"I wonder who he is," Sam says staring at the cell to the left of her.

"what does he look like?" Clint aks

"I don't know, he has brown hair, but he's facing away from me," Sam replies.

Then the door opens again, and two guards carry in a girl, she's got long brown almost auburn hair that is covering her face. She looks limp, but her legs are trying to walk. The guards are carrying her by her arms, well more like dragging her. They open the door to the cell next to Sam and throw her in. she tries to catch herself, but the straightjacket prevents her and she hits the ground hard with a groan.

"HEY!" Clint yells

One of the guards takes out what looks like a remote and clicks it. Clint grunts and there's a thump from his cell. Cindy looks at Sam, his face is contorted, he's looking at Clint. He realises Silk is looking at him and his face changes. She must look terrified because he tries to comfort her, but it's too late. She's already figured it out.

The collar is a shock collar, a freaking shock collar. Clint must be wearing one too. Why don't have Sam and Scott have one? Wanda does and the new guy. Maybe Clint's a troublemaker.

The guard clicks the remote again and the thumping coming from Clints cell stop, she hears him suck in a deep ragged breath.

Then the guards start to walk towards her and she freezes.

"Get up," one of them says.

She tries to stand and stumbles a bit. She never realised how hard is what to walk without your arms to stabilise you.

she manages to stand. they open the cell door and grab her arms. leading her out.

"hey where are you taking her?!" sam demands.

"shut up, or you'll get a collar too," the guards shout at him.

"it's okay Sam" Cindy tries and the guard clicks the button again.

her legs go limp as the pain shoots through her small frame, she starts to fall but the guards hold her up as she spasms. it only lasts a couple of seconds, but Sam and Scott are screaming at them to stop.

she tries to regain her footing and stumbles as they start to drag her past the last cell, with the new prisoner.

cindy looks in to try and get a glimpse of him.

He is saying on his side and his arms are splayed in front of him. he has brown hair, it's curling slightly at the end. they slowly pass the other side of the cell and she sees his face.

She starts thrashing in the guard's arms and to her surprise, they let go. She jumps and kicks out her legs at one of the guards, she hears Scott gasp behind her, the guard gets hit directly in the chest and falls to the ground grabbing his chest, clearly winded. The other guard looks down at her in surprise and pulls out the remote.

She jumps up as fast as she can and throws herself at him. The remote leaves his hand and clatters to the floor. She jumps up and stomps on his chest so he remains on the ground and then kicks his head. She runs up to the glass of his cell and throws herself against it, as hard as she can without falling over. She was probably a bit rough on the guards but she doesn't care because.

It's Peter.

Peter Parker.

Peter from Decathlon, Peter who's really smart, Peter who helps her when she can't answer the chemistry questions, Peter who she's secretly had a crush on for the past year. It can't be him. He's just Peter, the most normal, adorable person she's ever met.

"PETER!?" she screams.

"Peter?! Wake up, Peter please wake up!" she throws herself against the glass again.

He stirs and rolls onto his back. His eyes are shut and he a purple bruise on his left cheek. But it's definitely Peter, no mistake about it.

"Oh god, Peter" she mutters "no, nonononono," she starts to mutter incoherently. Tears have started to run down her face.

She lets he body slide down the glass as she continues to cry.

He doesn't stir again. he just lies there, unmoving.

Sam, Scott and Clint are all staring at her, as well as the girl. Their faces shocked and spotted with pity. She can see Clint now, he has a rugged face, but it's kind looking.

She looks back at Peter, oh Peter. How can it be him. It doesn't make sense.

Then she remembers the Stark internship he had. The times he randomly left school or was late to practice, when he suddenly disappeared in DC, and how he ditched Liz at the dance.

It all comes to her and she gasps. Oh god. It can't be. Peter's so normal, but it makes perfect sense. Why else would he be here?

Peter is Spider-Man.

She hears a grunt behind her, her body erupts into a world of pain and her vision goes white.


	6. From Finner

Clint, Sam, Scott and Wanda watch as silk writhes around on the ground. Her mouth is open in a silent scream as she tries to rack in a breath.

She's struggling in the straight jacket, her arms slowly getting weaker and weaker as she tries to pull free, it's a horrible sight. The kid (Peter? That's what she called him) in the cell in front of her is still limp on the ground but he's facing towards the ceiling now. Her eyes are glued on him as she writhes in agony.

Sam and Scott are screaming at the guard to stop but after a minute they give up. They all just watch as the young girl in front of them tries desperately to breathe until eventually, she passes out.

Peter wakes up on the ground. His eyes are crusty and dry. Nothing is in focus. He sits up groaning at the pain in his ribs and looks around. His cell has four white walls and a mirror. He looks at himself. He looks terrible.

There are large purple patches under his eyes and a yellowing bruise on his left cheek.

And he has a collar. It's sleek and metal and cold around his neck.

What the hell happened?

Oh. Dad. He was there. It was a trap. He remembers now. He was shot and his dad was falling unconscious in front of him. Hopefully, they left him alone. Oh man.

Where is he now? He was taken by the CIA so he's probably still in America right?

He walks up to the mirror and puts his finger on it. Yep, it's double-sided. Someone's probably having a good laugh looking in at him right now.

Peter remembers someone outside his cell. There was pounding, it was loud and desperate. Maybe he was imagining things.

His head is still groggy and his limbs saw from all the seizing and electricity that coursed through him.

Is Silk okay? His Dad obviously didn't find her. Well, maybe he did, he could have taken her back to the tower. Maybe she's safe, she's safe. Man, he hopes she's safe. Dad will be okay, they didn't want him they only wanted Peter and Silk right? They would've left Dad alone. Hopefully, dad got Silk before they did.

Sam watches as the kid slowly comes to. He sits up slowly and looks straight out of his cell. Right at the empty cell across from him.

"Hey, kid?" Sam offers

He just continued to look at the glass, he doesn't even react. It was like he was completely unaware.

"KID?" He says a bit louder. No response

"Maybe he's deaf," Scott says looking at the kid sitting on the floor of his cell.

"And blind?" Clint scoffs "he's completely unaware of us and he definitely isn't deaf and blind, they must have put up the one-sided glass. That's why he's looking at it so intently, he's looking at himself and how shit he looks,"

"Ohhh," Scott says

"Why would they do that? That Silk chick didn't have it." Sam looks at him

"I don't think it was up originally, you can see the shine on the glass when they turn it on, it only went like that after silk freaked out," Clint says narrowing his eyes while looking at the glass.

"Maybe they don't want him to know she's here," Wanda adds suddenly

"She clearly cares about him a lot" Scott adds

"Yeah," Sam says sadly "seems like she does,"

They all hopelessly watch the kid. He doesn't do much. After he looked at the glass for a good half an hour he cautiously stood up and walked over to his bed and lay down, out of view of everyone, except Wanda and Sam could see a bit of his ruffled hair.

"It couldn't be Stark's kid could it?" Sam says after an hour, "isn't his name Peter,"

"Stark has a son?!" Scott exclaims "I guess it isn't that surprising, but still woah"

"Yeh he does, it's all hush-hush because people would go after him and Stark wants him to have a normal life until he's old enough to decide to take over the company," Sam continues

"Why would the government kidnap Iron Man's son?" Scott makes a confused sound and tries to look at the kid.

"He's more than just Iron Mans kid," Wanda says. She has been almost complete quiet the whole time. She has a pained look on her face and is straining slightly in her jacket.

"Wanda, what are you doing?" Sam questions frantically, none of them had been paying attention to her except for maybe Clint.

"She's finding out who he is," Clint adds,

"No! Wanda stop this, Clint tell her to stop, this can only go one way," Sam exclaims

"I already know everything, I've just been waiting for the dollar to stop zapping, it's fine now," Wanda's voice is raspy from the collar and she looks tired from concentrating so hard.

10 minutes earlier

Wanda wants to help him, he looks so helpless, but without her hands and with the collar on her neck it's almost impossible to use her powers, but if she concentrates for long enough she can use her telepathy.

Peter isn't exactly hard to read. His mind is open because he's thinking, she looks in. He's thinking about Tony, Steve and Silk. There's a happy image of Tony, Steve and Peter watching a movie on a couch, Tony in a broken suit covered in blood and he's crying, silk and Peter laughing sitting on the edge of roof, Tony on the ground slowly losing consciousness and then silk jumping out of a window of stark tower. He cares so deeply about them, it makes her think of Pietro.

She looks into his last memories before waking up here. He was moving through New York quickly. His view going up and down the streets. It's making her dizzy. Then he turns to face a glass building and she sees his reflection. He's Spider-Man. The kid they fought at the airport right before everything went to shit.

So Iron Man's son is Spider-Man, I guess that shouldn't be that surprising, but that kid is so young, how could stark let him fight? His own son?

She looks further in and sees his fears. He doesn't want silk to be trapped here. He hopes his dad is okay. But mostly he's scared of what they're going to do to him. She wants to tell him it's okay and they're just going to leave him alone like Sam, Scott and Clint, but what if they don't leave him alone? She doesn't want to think about it.

She just gets what she needs and gets out. Then the collar starts to go off.

Current time

"the collar has been going off this whole?" Sam asks looking at her with a shocked expression.

"no only for a couple of minutes after I got out of his head." She replies calmly her voice still a bit raspy.

"oh my god, you and Clint are unbelievable," Sam sighs and looks over at the kid.

"so what did you find out," Clint questions.

"Well, for starters, he's Spider-man," Scott gasps. "and he is Tony Starks, son,"

"I knew it," Sam smirks "the stark bit, at least,"

"Oh shit, he's Spider-man, I think I nearly killed him at the airport, I didn't realise he was a kid!" Scott exclaims with a shocked look.

"well he fine now its okay I'm sure he'll forgive you," Clint says sarcastically

"if he ever sees you," Sam says

"ugh you guys aren't making me feel better," Scott sighs and leans against the wall with his arms crossed.

"so Wanda can you give him a message?" Sam asks

"I think so, what should I tell him," Wanda questions

"tell him, he's not alone and that it's going to be okay," Scott suggests,

"I don't think we should lie to him," Clint smirks looking leaning over to try and look at Scott.

"tell him we're the Avengers and we'll get him out," Sam suggests

"I'll just mix up both those messages," Wanda says

She reaches in his head and grabs his attention. Peter sits up quickly looks up out of the cell with a confusion.

"Whos doing that?" He says quietly

"its okay, my names Wanda, we met briefly at the airport," and she shows him a memory of her.

"Okay," he says quietly

"I can't say much, but we just wanted to let you know you're not alone, okay? There are 5 of us here now and we aren't going to leave you alone, even though you cant see us, we're here, okay?" She says soothingly,

"Okay," he repeats numbly, "good, and I'm sorry but I cant say anymore, we can hear and see you though so if you need to say anything just say okay?"

"Okay," he says again and her presence disappears. She fills his head with pleasant memories, he sighs deeply and rests his head against the wall.

Silk wakes up on a cold table. Her hands are encased in metal cuffs, her fingers all singularly encased so she cant use her powers at all. She tries to raise her head, but there's a metal band over her forehead, keeping her head down. She struggles with the bonds but it seems like there isn't a single part of her that isn't held down. She starts to panic, struggling against the bonds, but to no avail. They probably used vibranium or something nearly as strong.

"I wouldn't both struggling, those bonds have held down much stronger than you," a voice beside her says, she tries to look at them but she can't move an inch. The man hovers over her and looks into her eyes.

He's got grey hair, that's too long and his eyes are cold and fill her with dread. It looks like he's wearing a doctors uniform and has a face mask tucked under his chin. He looks like a stereotypical evil doctor you see in movies, except this isn't a movie this is real and she can't help but think of everything he could do to her at this very moment.

"Don't worry you won't feel a thing, we're just testing your healing abilities, were using anaesthetics so you won't feel a thing, if it inhibits your abilities we might have to take you off them, but let's hope it doesn't come to that," he smiles at her, but it isn't friendly and lifts up his mask.

A few more people start to surround her, dressed in nurses garb. One of them places a mask over her face and it starts to fill with gas. She fills a slight prick in her elbow crook.

"can you count down from 10 for me," a nurse says, he sounds sweet, too sweet to be here.

Silk starts to count down from 10, she gets to one and still isn't very sleepy.

"okay up the dose, this was expected," the doctor says

"count down from 10 again, please" the same nurse repeats

She does and still isn't asleep, a bit drowsy but not asleep.

"okay make a note of this and up the dose again. She starts to feel more sleepy but doesn't fall asleep. They go through the process a few more times until she eventually falls asleep.

she wakes up in her cell, for a moment she thinks she's back at her apartment, with her family, then she sees the blood covering her forearms and torso, the cuts they inflicted that are still healing. She has bruises on her wrists, arms, thighs and ankles from the where she struggled against the restraints. But the jacket is gone, for now at least. There are sleek but strong bracelets on her wrists, they're not connected but are buzzing slightly with electricity. Her head is pounding and She still feels gross and sleepy.

"hey silk, you okay?" Sam asks cautiously.

"ugh.." She tries but her throat is raw and dry. When was the last time she ate something?

"you missed dinner, so they left if for you," Sam offers. Thank god, perfect timing.

"awesome," she sighs and kneels on the ground. It's so nice to have her arms free again. She eats the cold porridge quickly and then chugs the water.

"Woah Woah kid you might want to slow down," Sam exclaims putting his hands up in protest. But silk doesn't care the water feels wonderful going down her throat, but after a minute she immediately regrets it.

She can feel the food in her stomach like a rock and water was sloshing around. She runs to the back of her cell and throws up in the corner. She doesn't exactly have that much in her stomach though so once it's all gone she starts dry heaving. It lasts about a minute and once she stops, her throat is just as dry as before.

"You okay kid?" Scott says after she stops. She coughs a couple of times and then replies.

"yeah im good," she says roughly.

"you see I would believe you but you sound terrible and you're covered in blood," Scott smirks at her and she tries to smile back. Then she remembers Peter. Oh my god Peter.

"where's Peter, she says suddenly.

"they took him after they brought you back," Clint says from behind the wall.

"this is all my fault," she says under her breath. And it is really. She shouldn't have run off at the tower, she should've stayed with him. Then they both would've been okay. Now he's stuck here and probably never gonna see the light of day again.

"he struggled when they took him and he saw you,"

"he knows I'm here?"

"yeh he saw you, they tried to put a hood over his head but I guess he wanted to see us and he saw you," Sam says calmly

"he freaked out and then they zapped him and he passed out," Clint adds. Silk gasps

"CLINT!' You didn't have to put it like that," Sam says sternly,

Clint stays silent, and Sam looks at her calmly. "he's going to be okay silk,"

"yeah and just call me Cindy, there's no point hiding it anymore," she says sadly and slumps against the wall. Away from the sight of everyone except Wanda.

She reaches out her hand and looks at the cuff on her left wrist. It's sleek metal and has a blue rim around it. She can still feel her powers coursing through her begging to be used so she reaches in and lets her webs out. They thread through each other beautifully and she can't help but admire them.

"No Cindy!" Wanda yells, it's the first time she's heard her speak, she turns to her and sees the frantic expression on her face.

Then the electrify starts and she seizes. The fiery pain is filling her again, but somehow its worst. The electricity is mainly coming from the collar but her wrists are burning too. She falls on her side and curls in on herself. Her webs have fallen to the ground and she cares at them helplessly. What has she gong to too, did the guard's really think her webs were that much of a threat?

Eventually, the electricity stops and she slumps onto the ground, she stumbles with her arms as she tries to get up.

"you okay?" Wanda asks, Cindy had never really looked at her until now. She has long brown hair, like hers but lighter and she's young. Probably only a few years older than Cindy and Peter. She is in a straight jacket and has a collar. It looks horrible and painful and she looks so sad and tired.

"yeh I'm fine, are- are you okay?" Cindy asks carefully. Wanda looks shocked at the question. She fumbles around a bit and tries to sit up straighter.

"yeah I'm okay," she smiles slightly and Cindy smiles back.

Then the guards come in with Peter, he doesn't have a hood on this time but is still unconscious. Hes covered in blood and scabs, just like cindy. Oh god, they did the same experiments on him, at least he was also unconscious. Cindy's eyes follow him as the guards drag him into his cell and shut the door, leaving without a word.

"they didn't put the mirror up," Sam says

"what?" Cindy asks,

Sam explains to her how they put up the one-sided glass after silk left and how he couldn't see or hear anything.

"oh my god, I shouldn't have freaked out so much," cindy exclaims, "he would've been so afraid," she puts her head in her hands and sighs.

"he's okay Cindy, I talked to him, he knew he wasn't alone," Wanda says reassuringly.

"with your…" Cindy gestures to her head and waves her hand around.

"yeh with that" Wanda laughs slightly.

"that's good, thank you," Cindy says calmly and smiles at Wanda.

"it was no problem," Wanda smiles back. Cindy likes her, she's definitely been through hell, but is trying not to show it and Cindy cant help but admire her.

Then Peter starts to wake up.


	7. Anchor

To say Tony was freaking out was an understatement. He wakes up on a roof alone, his son gone.

He speeds back to the tower and calls the only person who would've done this. Ross.

"FRIDAY! Call Ross!"

The number dials and the tone rings out while Tony waits nervously.

"Stark what can I do for you?" the stern voice answers.

"Ross did you kidnap Spider-Man?!" Tony basically yells into the air.

"No I didn't but Tony he hasn't signed the accords, and he's clearly enhanced, you need to get him to sign them" Ross states.

"goddamnit ross I told you, he's under my supervision! He doesn't need to sign the accords and I know you took him Ross, nobody else would try!" Tony adds.

"look tony, I haven't done anything okay, I know you care about him for some reason, just get him to sign the accords"

"ross you don't seem to understand, he can't sign the bloody accords, he doesn't want to reveal his identity. I've already explained it to you a million times and I'm not doing it again."

"Tony, I didn't take your precious spider-man. Even if I did there's not much I can do, his actions are illegal,"

"what do you mean there's nothing you can do? you're in charge! you could literally just call it off."

"Tony I already told you I have nothing to do with this, please don't call unless you have information on the whereabouts of Rogers."

tony hangs up. That bloody man, there's no way he's not behind this. He's clearly lying. There's no way he wouldn't care about a kidnapped vigilante. Which means he must know where he is and there's only one place Ross would take a super-powered kid.

"Hey Kid, are you back with us?" Sam looks over at Peter.

Peter grabs his head and groans as he sits up against the wall so he can see Sam. He's facing Cindy's wall and her backs to him. She's keeping quiet for the moment even though there are a million questions surfacing in her mind. Like the fact she's been swinging around New York with Peter freaking Parker for the last 7 months.

"Yeh," he groans and looks at Sam wearily. "Hi, by the way, I don't think we were formally introduced." And waves his hand at Sam and smiles meekly.

"hi," Sam replies with a grin. "I'm sam by the way,"

"yeh, I know I webbed you to the ground," Peter grins and then gasps at what he said. "I mean cool, that's a cool name, nice to meet you," he rambles, looks away from sam nervously and leans.

"we know you're the spider-kid, didn't Wanda tell you we knew," Sam says looking at Wanda expectantly.

"Oh yeh she did, sorry I forgot, she mentioned it so casually I didn't even realise," he laughs quietly and smiles over at Wanda. "so you all know my identity that's weird, only like 2 people knew before today," he mumbles.

"I was just trying to figure out why you were here, sorry," Wanda says.

"its okay you would have found out eventually anyway," Peter smiles over at her.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Scott," Scott waves when Peter glances over at him.

"Yeh I know you too, you gave me my first fractured rib," Peter grins at Scott, knowing it will make him feel guilty.

He's right, Scott looks so sorry and starts apologising profusely.

"its fine, I was joking, I mean you did fracture my rib, but its fine it healed in like a few hours and I don't blame you" Peter explains and smiles at him. Scott still looks unsure but smiles back at him.

"Oh, Clints here as well," Sam gestures over to his cell.

Clint leans out from his cell, so Peter can glance at him and he gives him a slight wave and grin. "hey," Peter silently waves back. Then Clint disappears from view again.

Peter gives himself a once over and notices his arms, they're littered with cuts in various stages of healing. He's got fancy metal bracelets and a collar that he recognises as the shock cuffs and collar his dad helped design, that PETER helped design. They were meant to be used to contain criminals, not this…

"What happened to me?" He asks quietly.

"they experimented on you," Clint says bluntly. Sam gapes at him and Clint just shrugs.

"Oh, okay" Peter comments mutely. What did they want though?

Everything before he was taken, is a bit foggy, he remembers briefly waking up, then waking up again and being taken and… oh…

"Cindy?" He says quietly.

He hears a relieved sigh from the other side of the wall in front of him.

"Hey, Pete," she says back. He flinches and breathes in heavily. He stands up and walks over to the bed on the other side of his cell and sits with his back directly to Cindy.

"Oh god," he breathes out.

"yeh I know" she breathes back.

"I thought I was wrong when I saw you, I hoped I was wrong!" He lets out an exasperated breath.

She hums in reply and he swears he can feel the vibration through the wall. It's comforting. Peter can hear her breathing, it's heavy and shacking.

"I'm so sorry Pete," she says quietly so the others cant hear. His sensitive ears pick up her quiet voice.

"this is all my fault," Cindy's voice breaks slightly. "if I had just listened to you and stayed in the tower we wouldn't be here," her voice is meek and sad.

oh….he didn't even think about that. Silk. She's Silk. Obviously, she's silk. Why else would she be here? Peter was too preoccupied to even think about it.

"No, it's not your fault," he tries to think of a reason but just decides on staying quiet.

She just sighs and he hears her bang her head against the wall slightly.

"I can't believe you're you," she exclaims quietly, still keeping their voices low enough that the others cant hear.

"I don't know if to call you webs or Peter, it didn't even occur to me that you were him, you were just Peter, nerdy, shy and adorable." Peter feels the heat rise to his cheeks. "webs is like the opposite, still nerdy," she laughs slightly, "but confident," she breathes out.

"now not only have I gotten spider-man caught I've gotten Peter Parker caught,"

"well I don't know if this will make you feel any better, but if I hadn't let you beat me in the race I probably wouldn't have gotten shot and none of this would've happened,"

Cindy laughs and Peter smiles.

"sure Pete that makes me feel so much better," she says sarcastically.

"Sorry, just trying to brighten the mood," he replies with just as much sarcasm.

They both laugh quietly.

"so what are we gonna do webs? I didn't like what I saw in that operating theatre," she says shakily.

"I don't know, sil. These guys have been here a while and they haven't even tried to escape from what I can see,"

"are you okay, you looked pretty shit when they brought you back,"

"yeh i'm good," he replies "what about you?"

"I'm okay, just cold,"

He hums in reply.

Then the lights go out and everything thing is pitch black except the emergency red lights that pulsate rhythmically.

"we can plan our escape tomorrow, they get pissed if we talk at night,"

"Okay, night sil,"

"night webs,"

Cindy wakes up abruptly hearing someone screaming. She looks around confused at to where she is. oh right. The raft. Peter. Peter! Peters screaming.

"Peter?!" She questions frantcally. Have they taken him? What are they doing?

Then she realises he's still beside her, in his cell.

"Peter?" She says more calmly, she can hear him writhing around on his bench. A nightmare.

"Pete? It's okay, you're safe," she assures him, but it's not really true is it?

He's still writhing and breathing erratically. He screams again. It's piercing and she covers her ears, tears coming to her eyes.

"Peter please wake up," she pleads.

"ughhh god what is that sound," Clint groans and she ignores him.

"Pete just focus on my voice okay.. wherever you are, it's not real okay," she tries to calm her voice.

"You better shut up the damn prisoner or I'm gonna shock him awake!" A voice booms over the speaker.

"No, no please don't do that," she pleads at the ceiling.

"Hey kid, you need to wake him up," Sam talks to her calmly and Cindy nods her head as tears slip down her cheeks "just keep talking to him, make sure he knows you're with him" she nods her head frantically and continues to speak to him, just muttering safe words. He's still writhing around not acknowledging her presence.

But then he screams again. Cindy can hear the electricity crackle in his cuffs as they start to shock him. His body starts jerking and spamsming and she hears his head smack against his bed.

"NO!" Cindy screams. "STOP IT!" She's sobbing now, her voice cracking. "Please stop, please! you're hurting him!" she cries and begs.

Cindy leans against their shared wall heavily and sobs, tears blurring her vision. Peters screams turn into chocked breaths. He cant breathe and Cindy doesn't know what to do.

Eventually, she hears the electricity shut off. Peter draws in a heavy shaking breathes and she hears him slump against his bench.

"Peter?" She shakes out.

He starts to coughs and heave and as scared as Cindy is for his well-being she is kind of relieved she cant see him suffer.

"Yeah…m'okay," He draws out his voice heavy and rough.

"I'm so sorry Pete," Cindy replies, her voice still shaky.

"Not..your fault," he mumbles out breathlessly.

"Stop talking, unless you want another round!" The guard orders into the intercom.

They both immediately shut up. Peter lies down on his bed rubbing his wrists, raw with burns. He won't be going to sleep again tonight. He settles on listening to Cindys shaky breaths as she tries to sleep. Eventually, her breathing evens out, he sighs and wonders what the hell is taking his Dad so long.

"FRI? How are we going on hacking the raft?" Tony calls at the ceiling.

 _"Not good sir, it seems after the fiasco in Germany, Ross upped the security and took majority of the rafts security offline. Its all controlled manually and we cant hack it unless we're onboard,"_ FRIDAY informs him.

"Shit," he mumbles under his breath.

Tony stares at the phone next to him, it was so classic of Steve to send him the oldest phone he could find. He should call. Peter is basically Steve's son too, he should know he's missing, and Tony could use his help.

"What do you reckon FRI, should I call him?" He asks.

 _"Your last meeting with Mr Rogers did not go well, sir, but after he left your mental health has gone steadily downhill maybe reuniting with him would help you and you could use the extra muscle to save Peter,"_

"Fuck it" Tony picks up the phone and flips it open, staring at the number on the screen.

He clicks dial and holds it up to his ear, feeling stupidly nervous.

The dial rings out for a couple times before he hears the crackle of it being picked up.

"Tony?" Steve's voice echoes in his ear and he can't help but sigh quietly at the man's voice. He shouldn't love him anymore, but he does. He can forgive him with time, he just hopes Peter can do the same. He's not sure Peter will ever forgive Steve for what he did in Siberia. The look on Peter's face when he got brought back is something he will never forget.

"..ony? Are you there?" Steve voices bring him off his train of thought.

"Oh..sorry, yeah I'm here" he stutters out, then composes himself.

"Is everything okay?" Steves sounds concerned and Tony can't help but wonder where that concern was when he left him to die in Siberia.

"Yeh… I mean, No.. sorry, no everything is not okay," Tony confirms

"Look, Tony, I'm sorry about Siberia, I didn't wan.."

"No, it's not that," Tony cuts him off.

"Oh,"

"It's Peter, He was taken," Tony starts. As soon as he says the words he realises Peter is gone. It hadn't really hit him before, but Peter was gone, what if he wasn't on the raft. He could be dead. They could be torturing him. He hasn't seen his son in a week and he's spent so long alone, trying to figure out where he is that he never told anyone. He never said the words out loud to someone. The wave of emotion hits him and he sucks in a ragged breath, feeling the tears come to his eyes.

"What?!" Steve says, "What do you mean he's been taken, did someone kidnap him? Is there a ransom? Why would someone take him?" He questions frantically.

"I think it was Ross," Tony chokes on a sob, his throat throbbing, eyes welling with tears. "They just came to the tower and took him and I…. I couldn't stop them," His voices cracks at the end, tears spilling over his face. He told a small white lie but Steve shouldn't know he's Spiderman yet.

"Tony hey, it wasn't your fault okay?" Steve reassures him and it's so good to hear his voice again.

"Peter is going to okay, he's a strong kid he won't give up, alright?" Steve continues.

"Okay," Tony chokes out. "Just what if he doesn't come back, Steve… He's all I have left,"

Steve goes silent for a bit.

"He's going to come back Tony," He continues after a minute. Tony is breathing heavily into the phone and Steve knows he's crying.

"We'll find him, I going to come back and help you, okay?" Steve questions carefully.

"O..kay," Tony shakes out, he can feel the panic attack coming on.

"But first I need you to breath okay?" Steve starts "Just follow my breaths," He breathes in and out heavily into the phone so Tony can hear him.

Tony tries to copy him, chocking on sobs every other breath. Eventually, his breathing evens out. He's still crying silently but his breathing is okay and he can feel the calm washing over him Suddenly he feels extremely tired. When was the last time he slept?

"Tony are you okay?" Steves' voice is soft and comforting and Tony misses him so much. After Siberia he hasn't even thought about Steve, he just put it in the back of his mind and worked as hard as he could, trying to distract himself from everything. Even Peter. He had avoided his own son because he reminded him so much of Steve.

He'd been at the compound for a week when he heard Peter was unconscious at the tower. He'd left Peter alone at the tower for a whole week and only came back to check on him when he was injured. Peter must hate him.

"No, I need him back," he says as coherently as he can. "Just get here,"

"Okay, ill be there as so…" Tony hangs up.


	8. Breezeblocks

_"She may contain the urge to run away, But hold her down with soggy clothes and breezeblocks,"_

"Pete? You okay?" Peter hears through the wall.

"Mmmhmmm," he hums back. He's not really okay, but Cindy doesn't need to know that. His whole body is aching and his throat is raw from screaming.

He looks down at his wrists, the burns have scabbed over, but every time the cuffs rub on them they threaten to open again. He moves his head back and forth and feels burns on his neck rub against the collar. It stings and he winces and carefully lies back down.

"I heard you wince, Pete, enhanced senses remember," Cindy whispers through the wall.

"Sorry," he mumbles back.

Cindy sighs. "I don't want you to apologise, Pete," She sighs again. "I just want you to tell me when you're hurt, I thought we promised each other that,"

Peter laughs slightly "If I remember correctly you promised me that you'd tell me when _you_ were hurt, not the other way round," He says back.

Cindy huffs. "You're so annoyingly smart, how did I not know you were Peter,"

"Rude, I'm not annoyingly smart," Peter defends and Cindy laughs at him and for a second it almost feels normal.

But clearly, that couldn't last long.

Peter and Cindy look up as the metal doors thunder as they open. A dozen guards walk out and march over to their cells.

The guards part and Ross steps out. His suit is pressed and he looks pristine as always.

"How are my two favourite prisoners," He says loudly, making sure to draw everyone's attention.

"Hey," Clint yells sounding offending. "We were here way before them,"

Ross takes a remote out of his pocket and clicks one of the buttons. Clint falls to the floor. He doesn't scream, he just thumped onto the ground and scratched at his throat helplessly as he tried to draw in breaths.

Sam, Scott and Wanda all watched with sympathy, but Peter and Cindy were spared from the sight.

After of minute of hearing Clint gasp for breath, Ross switches it off.

"So, Where were we?" He says calmly. "Ahh yes, my two favourite prisoners, or should I say experiments, because that is what you are isn't it?" He grins at them. Peter and Cindy both glare at him defiantly.

"Anyhow, I've received word, that your father," he says looking directly at Peter. "Knows where you are and he'll obviously try to rescue you, and well, we just can't have that," He grins again.

"So you're being moved," He announces. He looks over at Caps Civil War Team. "You guys can stay, we have everything we need from Wanda and you other three are of no use to us, so Stark can rescue you," He smirks. "I can't wait to see the look on his face when he realises you're gone," Ross looks at Peter again.

Then he turns his gaze to Cindy. "You'll be coming too, not because of Stark, but because we've got big plans for the two of you," He starts to walk away with the guards as the door opens again.

"Big plans," he repeats menacingly while staring directly at them as the elevator door shuts. The sound resonates throughout the prison. Peter and Cindy know they're screwed.

Once Ross leaves Peter leans on Cindy's wall and whispers lowly to her.

"Cin, we need to out before they move us, I know how to deactivate the collar and cuffs I just need something thin, like a needle," he whispers.

"Is Tony Stark your Dad?" Cindy asks completely changing the subject.

"Yeh," Peter answers sheepishly.

"That explains so much," she mumbles to nobody.

"Umm, like what," Peter asks

"Like how you're extremely smart, a self-sacrificing idiot and very handsome,"

"Did you just call my Dad handsome?" Peter says sounding shocked.

"Ughh just take the complement, Pete," Cindy snickers back.

"You called me an idiot!" He says defensively just his voice isn't sneering.

"Yeh, but I also called you smart, so let's just call it even," she replies.

"Fine," he laughs. Then he turns his voice back to a whisper. "But Sil, we have to get out and I'm being serious. I don't know if my dad can find us if we're moved,"

"Okay, okay we'll think of something,"

Then the elevator door opens again. Six guards come out and head to Cindy's cell.

"Stand up," They order Cindy. She does. "It's your turn to Shower, put your hands behind your back and come to the front of the cell," She does, the guards clicks a button and she feels the cuffs magnetise together. She pulls on them but they don't move an inch.

They open her cell, this is her only chance to escape before they're moved, so she tries. She feels her powers in her hands and starts threading silk through her fingers. The second she sets foot out of the cell, she turns around her back facing the cards and shoots her webs around two of there necks. She probably looks really dumb but she doesn't care.

"Cindy, What are you doing?!" Peter yells at her with worry.

"Getting us out," She says back confidently as the guard with the remote drops it and she quickly shoots another web and pulls the remote into her hand.

The only problem apart from the various guards is that she cant see the remote, so she starts pressing random buttons hoping that she doesn't set off anyone's collar.

She hears clint fall to the floor and looks over to him, he's writhing around, his mouth wide in a silent scream. She clicks the same button again and it stops.

"Sorry Clint," She yells as the other 4 guards try to tackle her. She falls on her back with a grunt, two guards are on top of her. One punches her in the face and chest while the other holds her down. Peter is screaming at them to stop. She can feel blood running from her nose and her ribs are burning. Her hands are smashed onto the ground but she still has the remote. She clicks another button and she feels her cuffs demagnetise. Thank God.

The guards punches her particularly hard and she feels her nose break, she lets out a half scream and lets her head drop back onto the floor. The guard stops. She doesn't move. The two guards hall her up unto her knees while the other four surround her. She bows her head down. One of the two guards in front of her goes to check her hands, as she gets near Cindy rips her hands away from her back and punches the guard in the face, she falls down unconscious.

As the other guard attacks, she summons her silk and wraps them tight around his neck, he starts pulling it trying to loosen it. The other four guards snap out of their bewilderment and take out their weapons. They look like cattle prods but far more deadly. She backflips over the guards behind her and then webs their chests and pulls them forward, as they stumble she let's go of the webs and punches them simultaneously in the face.

Only two to go.

They run forward, the prods crackling with electricity. She webs the prods and throws them behind her. One guard jumps onto her trying to wrap his hands around her neck as the other tries to go behind her. She grabs his hands and throws him off, he smacks into the wall and falls to the ground limp. Then she turns to the guard behind her and punches him. He stutters back but doesn't fall. Then he sees the remote, that Cindy dropped earlier. He jumps to it.

Cindy notices what he's jumping for a second too late, he grabs it and smashes the buttons. She braces herself for the pain, but Peter and Wanda fall to the floor, Peter's clawing at his neck and Wanda's writhing.

"No!" She screams and tackles him to the ground. He hand is closed around the remote and he looks pissed that her collar and cuffs didn't go off. She lands on top of him and starts punching his face. He goes limp quickly. She uncurls his hand, grabs the remote and clicks the numbers of Peter and Wanda cells, their collar turn off.

She lets out a sigh. She won.

"YES!" She yells and jumps into the air throwing up her fist and breathing in and out heavily, trying to catch her breath.

"Are you guys okay?"Cindy around at everyone.

Sam, Scott and Clint all look bewildered, but Wanda and Peter look relieved. They all mumble out 'yes' and 'yeahs.' She nods.

Cindy looks at the remote, there's an unlock button. She clicks it and the cell numbers on the remote turn red. She clicks hers first to test it. Her collar and cuffs fall off and clatter to the ground Her cell number on the remote turns green. "Sweet,"

She quickly clicks everyone else cell numbers. Wanda, Clint and Peter's restraints fall off. She looks over at Peter. His wrists are bright red and burnt and his neck looks even worse. He looks up at her and their eyes meet. His face is hard to read, its a mix of relief and worry. His eyebrows turn up and he gives her a small smile. She grins back and just stares into his brown eyes.

"Ugh," Sam says clearing his throat loudly. "What now? Why aren't any alarms going off,"

Just as he says it, the cell block goes dark, the emergency red lights start flashing and a loud alarm rings throughout the prison.

"Shit!" Cindy yells and runs over to one of the guards and takes their security card. She runs over to Peters cell and swipes it. It flashes red and denies her access. She looks up at him and he looks terrified, but not for himself. She swipes it again and again but nothing happens.

"No, it must be the wrong card, ill get another one," She says frantically and runs over to another guard.

"Cin," Peter starts. "When an alarm is set off all cells are locked and can't be opened until the breach is eliminated, its standard protocol," He says sounding defeated.

"No! I can get you out, I can!" She says as though she's trying to convince herself it's true.

"Cindy, just get back in your cell, your punishment might not be as bad if you do," Sam insists.

"No! I can do this, I can fight them,"

Everyone just looks at her with worry, she turns to Peter. "I can, Pete,"

"Cin, please, we can't get out," He says his eyes begging her just to listen.

"No," she says finally.

Then the doors open, a dozen guards come out. Which seems to be the maximum amount that can be fitted into the elevator.

This time they have guns. Half stand in front of her the other half march around the semi-circle so they're behind her.

"Prisoner, get back in your cell and we will ignore your reckless attempt at escaping!" A guard yells at her. She knows he's lying. She would be punished. 'No,' She thinks. I can get out.

She ignores the guard's order and jumps over the guards in front of her and latches onto the ceiling. They start shooting. She gets hit almost immediately, she didn't really have a chance. The sedative enters her bloodstream and her fingers fail to continue latching onto the ceiling. She falls hard and doesn't attempt to get up as the guards surround her. She lost is the thing she thinks before the world turns black.

Peter watches helplessly as they pick up Cindy and fit her with new restraints. Her collar is thicker. They slip on black gloves covered in a thin but strong looking material, he assumes they stop her powers. Then to top it off they put her in a straight jacket. After they're happy with the restraints they take her away, dragging her into the elevator.

Peter looks over at Sam, his calm facade breaking away as his wide eyes brim with tears.

"What are they going to do with her!? Where are they taking us!?" He questions frantically while breathing quickly. His scared eyes begging for answers.

"Peter, I need you to calm down, okay?" Sam says calmly

"No, because what if they're torturing her and Dad won't be able to find us and we're going to die, oh god," Peter rambles out tears spilling down his face. His covers his face with his hands and wipes his tears away. "Oh god,"

"Peter, you're going to be okay," Sam reassures him. "Cindy's going to be okay and we both know that your father won't stop until he finds you, you're not going to die," He continues.

Peter takes his hands away and looks at Sam. Sams' face is calm and reassuring, it helps.

Then the doors open. A dozen guards over to Peters cell. They clearly didn't want a repeat of last time.

"Get down on your knees and put your hands behind your head!" A guard orders. Peter didn't have any restraints on so the guards were being extra careful.

Peter gets down on his knees and continues to look at Sam. Peters wide eyes are terrified and Sam hopes he'll be okay. He sends him a reassuring look. "You're going to be okay Peter, we'll come for you," Sam says calmly looking directly at Peter.

The door of his cell opens and a guard immediately shoots him in the chest with a sedative. Peter breaks eye contact with Sam and looks at his chest. Then looks at Sam again. Sam's eyes aren't reassuring anymore they're scared, but the second he realises Peter's looking at him he looks calm again and that frightens Peter even more.

He looks at the ground as black spots appear in his vision and as he falls forward he hopes that his father will find them.


	9. Tell Me It's Real

_"No, I never really thought about it, Stopped me dead in my tracks as it hit me for the first time"_

Cindy slowly comes to. She can feel her nose trying to knit its bones back together but being malnourished isn't really helping. She groans quietly and tries to move. But she can't move. She's in the straight jacket again and she's bound to a board that's on an angle so she has a full view of the inside of the room she's in.

She looks around, she's in a small dark room with a red light on the ceiling. She strains her neck so she can see beside her. It's Peter. Peter is next to her, also bound upright and in a straight jacket. His head is lolling forward onto his chest.

"Peter?" Cindy calls. He doesn't answer, they must have knocked him out, like they did with her.

She pulls at the straight jacket, it doesn't budge. The guards obviously took more precautions this time. Her hands feel weird. She can't feel her powers coursing through them, its a feeling she hasn't felt since she got them, it's scary.

The silence in the room is deafening, the only thing Cindy can hear is Peters low breathing and it's making her freak out.

She looks at Peter again. "Peter? Wake up,"

Peter groans quietly and his head moves up slightly before dropping back down.

"Peter, please wake up," She half yells at him.

"Ughh, Cin shut up," Peter groans and tugs at his arms, "what the hell," he mumbles looking down at the straight jacket. Cindy just stares at him.

"Sorry, I'm just really lonely and terrified and I think we're going to die," Cindy mumbles out.

"No, its okay I'm sorry, I'm just nursing a sensitive hearing headache thing and it hurts," Peter answers earnestly. "And we're not going to die Sil, we're superheroes we'll find a way out," Peter says offering her a smile while he's actually terrified himself.

Cindy looks into his eyes and sighs, she knows he's scared too he's a terrible liar. She wants to change the subject.

"Where do you think they're taking us?" She asks quietly.

"I don't know but hopefully somewhere warmer because I'm fucking freezing" Peter replies while shivering

Cindy laughs for a moment. "I've never heard you swear before," she says, "it's weird"

Peter just gives her a 'are you kidding' look. She just giggles more. "I swear all the time around you," he says still giving the look again.

"I know," she grins "but you were Spider-man then, my mysterious web-slinging friend with a great bod, now you're just Peter," she looks at him "and Peter never swears,"

Peter tried ignores the obvious compliment. Did Cindy not like that he was spider-man? Did she want it to be someone else? "Sounds like Spider-Man is a lot better than Peter," He says quietly.

He's had a crush on silk since basically the second they met, when she swung into the roof he was sitting on and scared him half to death because they're spider senses don't alert each other of each-others presences. He dropped his sandwich of the roof and she freaked out and apologised profusely insisting on buying him another one. She did and he ate as she introduced herself as Silk and then they talked about how they got their powers, it was amazing, Peter thinks about it all the time.

Now he finds out silk is Cindy. The pretty quiet girl who wears amazing nerdy t-shirts, makes him laugh and is amazing at English. He always wondered why she went to a science school when she will clearly be a writer.

He knows that she would never be into him at Peter. She clearly likes spider-man but does she still like him now she knows he's Peter?

She's looking at him with worry when he finally comes out of his thoughts.

"Why would you think that Pete?" She says earnestly "if anything Peter is better than Spider-Man," she says looking him in the eye and giving him a look of complete honesty and some adoration, Maybe?

"Oh," he says. Looking back at her. Something passes between them. Her eyes change slightly and crinkle at the edges. She smiles.

"But yeh hopefully they're taking us somewhere warmer cause you're right it's freezing," she says changing the subject again.

He nods and they grin at eachother as an unknown mist fills the room.

"Steve" Tony sighs as he watches the soldier exit the jet. He's not sure whether to keep his distance or run up and hug him, currently, he could really use the latter.

Steve spots him and answers his question for him. The captain walks up directly to Tony and wraps his big arms around him. "Tony," he says softly and Tony melts into the hug. It feels for a moment that everything is okay, just like it used to be. Neither of them mentions the civil war, but the hurt is still there, lingering.

After what seems like forever Steve pulls away and Tony misses his warmth instantly. "God Tony, have you slept?" He says with a worried tone.

"Peter's gone..," is the only answer Tony gets out. His eyes start welling with tears and he wipes them away not wanting Steve to see him cry.

Steve notices instantly and wraps him in a hug again. "Hey it's okay, we'll get him back," he says reassuringly.

Tony just draws him closer and lets out a sob while breathing heavily into his chest.

After a few minutes of Tony pulls back. His face is red and eyes puffy but his breathing is not stuttering as much.

"You okay?" Steve asks cautiously knowing he won't get a truthful answer.

"Yes," Tony answers plainly completely disregarding his previous emotional breakdown. "let's go find my kid," Steve tries to ignore the fact that Tony doesn't call Peter 'they're ' kid anymore, but it hurts more than he thought it would.

They walk into the common space and then into Tony's workshop. Tony puts his hand over a large blue table and the lifts his hand up quickly. Instantly the table lights up and a large holographic blueprint projects up from the table.

"This is the raft," he says swiping his hand over the blueprint and the raft spins around a few times.

Steve looks at him and gives him a concerned look of 'how do you have this'. Tony grins and shrugs his shoulders.

"I smuggled myself a copy when I helped Ross with the pressurisation issues on the raft," He replies smugly still grinning.

Steve just gives him a disapproving look and Tony shrugs, just like old times. He continues with his presentation.

"All the inmates are kept on this floor," he says pointing to the semi-circle of cells. "the raft is mostly unoccupied empty, prisoner wise. The only people I know are there at the moment are Peter, Silk, Sam, Clint, Wanda and the Ant guy,"

"Scott," Steve supplies. "Also who's Silk? She wasn't at the airport," he says curiously, before realising what he said.

Neither had mentioned the airport before he said that and an uncomfortable silence settles between them. Tony breaks eye contact and coughs a little breaking the silence.

"Um, she's a vigilante who operates in Queens," he says quickly and quietly. Steve gives him a confused look, but Tony is still keeping his head down.

"I don't know about those vigilante types, they can be dangerous," Steve says cautiously, "Is she enhanced?"

"Yes," Tony replies plainly.

"Doesn't that spider kid you recruited operate in queens a lot?" he questions again.

"yep," Tony says quietly.

"Why hasn't he been taken? Isn't he a vigilante too? and why would they take Peter, do they want something from you?"

"Yes, Spider-man is a vigilante, but I'm going to protect him!?" Tony replies defensively. "And they don't want anything from me, they just took Peter and I need to protect him, I failed him, I failed him!" he ends up yelling and nearly breaks into sobs again. He feels weird talking about his son as two different people, but Steve cant know, not yet.

"Tony, you didn't fail him, Ross is unpredictable, you couldn't have known this would happen," Steve says keeping up his calm demeanour.

"I should have though, its what i do," He says almost too quiet to hear and keeps his head down. They stay silent for a bit.

"Tony, we'll get them back," Steve says reassuringly, he moves and puts his hand on top of one of the Tonys that is leaning on the table.

Tony freezes instantly and moves his hand away and focuses his attention on the hologram. Whatever warmth he felt when Steve arrived, died the moment he mentioned that airport.

"Not if we don't come up with a plan," Tony says still refusing to look at Steve.

"Let's do it then,"

Peter wakes up in a cold cell. He starts shivering instantly, spiders really don't like the cold.

He tests his limbs to see if he can move. The straightjacket is gone. He's lying on the floor on a thin mattress and he can vaguely see a blanket beside him. He instantly grabs it and wraps it around his body, curling into a ball. It's not very big and doesn't provide much warmth, he continues to shiver and looks around.

The cell is almost pitch black apart from the small blue light emitting from the slit between the bottom of the door and the ground. the lack of light Is almost nice, his sense isn't screaming at him for once. The quiet is freaking him out though, it's never this quiet. He can always hear something, whether its right beside him or in a room across the street, there's always something. He shivers again but this time it's not from the cold.

Apart from the mattress, Peter can make out the outline of a toilet in the corner and that's it.

He sits up carefully and his ribs ache. Why? He doesn't know, they were fine before he left the raft.

He has no clue where he is. The memories of the trip here are blurry and distant.

Is Cindy okay? He remembers her being in the plane. Or was it a boat.

He hears the door click and a cog turning. After the quiet, his ears are burning from the noise.

The doors open and Peter scuttles into the back of the cell pushing his back against the wall and curling in on himself. The blue light from outside leaks into the room and covers him, it's oddly warm. A large body disrupts the warmth. He looks up.

It's a guard, well multiple guards. They're all standing outside his cell in full black protective gear and guns. He shivers back.

"Prisoner 0196 you're coming with us, get up," He says firmly.

Peter just leans but further against the wall and into the corner.

White pain flares in his already injured neck and runs down his spine. He squeezes his arms around his body and grunts, trying to hold back his screams.

"No shit will be tolerated here, you follow my orders or you get the consequences that come with not following them," He says menacingly as the electricity continues to course through Peters veins.

"Understand!?" He yells

Peter nods jerkily and lets out a small cry.

"Good," the electricity stops "now do what I ordered," he says

Peter unwraps his arms from around himself and shakily gets up while leaning against the wall.

"Get away from the wall!" He orders

Peter does. The other two guards who are keeping quiet step into the cell and walk behind Peter. One of them wraps his wrists and pulls them behind his back, the cuffs magnetise together. They push him forward and peter stumbles before regaining his balance.

"Good," says the main guard. Peter can see the band on his arm now. It's red and has a black symbol he can make out on it. It must symbolise his power as the other guards don't have it.

The main guard moves forward with something in his hand. It's a hood. He roughly throws it over peters head and everything goes silent.

Whatever the hood is made of is blocking everything. Sound, Light, any sensor peter previously had. He wonders whether his spider-sense would still work.

He can still feel his body but it's a weird feeling. He's pushed forward again and again. He has no choice but to follow the guards blindly. They grab his arms and pull him forward, then left and right throughout the facility.

The hood is making peter dizzy, he feels light headed which is usually what happens when his senses are overwhelmed, but now they're underwhelmed. Maybe it's not the hood and he's just hungry. He feels hollow inside. He tries to keep his walking steady, but fails and falls forward.

The guards don't catch him. He falls hard to the floor.

He wakes up abruptly. Pain. It's splitting into his chest and digs into him. He screams.

"Gag him would you," a cold voice commands.

Immediately a rubber gag is placed between his teeth to stifle his screams. Any fog previously clogging his brain is gone, the pain is clear and tearing him apart.

"Now that you're awake were going to need to you to stay still. The restraints should help, just don't wriggle around, it's very inconvenient." The same voice says. Peter grunts into the gag and pulls at his wrists.

The pain in his chest intensifies. "I told you not to move," Peter stills. "Thank you, now how about you keep like that and ill try not to make this as painful as they want it to be," he moves his head into Peters eyesight. He has grey hair and a facemask on. Peter hates him instantly. His eyes are cold and amused by Peters state.

He moves away and Peter feels the cold metal of a scalpel over his chest.

"Pl.. … s..op" peter grunts through the gag. He tries not to move, knowing it would only cause more pain.

"aww that's sweet, you still have hope don't you? i can hear it," He says as he starts slicing a long strip into the centre of his chest. Peter winces and tries to stop tears running down his temples. "still think your Daddy is coming to save you?" He says sarcastically.

"I'm sure I could fix that," he slices deeper and Peter feels blood seep over his skin. Then something metal dips into the incision. Peter winces into the gag as tears spill over his eyes and down his temples. He feels like a corpse getting an autopsy but he's not dead.

Then his skin is being pulled apart and folded away from his chest. Peter screams.

"stop that, I've barely done anything, I expected more from Spiderman," he says sounding almost disappointed.

The clamp in his chest opens completely and splits open his ribs. Peter sobs and tries to pull away weakly.

"now we can get started," he digs hand deeply into Peters' chest and starts moving something, Peter tries to look down and sees whats happening but the band around his forehead prevents him. He whines slightly. "I'm going to make you into something new, it will be beautiful," he says and he sounds genuinely hopeful about it and Peter is terrified.

The doctor slices into something inside him and Peter passes out.


	10. Black Water

Cindy wakes up on a cold metal table. She shivers as something freezing courses through her veins.

"Get it out!" A cold blurry voice shouts. "It's not bonding with her, you need to get it out!"

The freezing feeling slowly pulls away, she can feel it struggle.

"Damnit!" A sound of something hitting metal rings throughout the room. "I thought with her powers it would change the results!"

"We should try with the boy," A smaller voice says.

"Fine, once they're done with him bring him straight here,"

"Sir, I believe it would be wise to let him rest after the research. His body will still be healing,"

"As much as I hate you not directly following my orders I don't want to lose another subject so give him an hour, then bring him to me,"

"Of course sir, and what should we do with the girl,"

"Put her back in the no-sense cell and we'll decide after the attempt to bond Venom with the boy,"

"Of course Sir," Is the last thing Cindy hears she feels the rattle of the slab she's on being moved and the blackness envelopes her once more.

"This plan better work," Tony deadpans as they fly over the Pacific Ocean.

"It will Tony, Peters going to be fine, we'll get them all out,"

Tony huffs and looks back at the 3D blueprint and plan.

They were going to blackout the sonar detectors and bring it to the surface, then they could land. Steve would sneak on board in a disguise and plug in the virus tony made to disable their security. Tony would distract the guards. It's an okay plan. It would work. The guards at the raft are arrogant but have mediocre training at best. They would be no match for 2 Avengers.

Tony knows Ross isn't on the raft and by the time he hears of the break-in, they'll already to be gone.

Tony just hopes peters, okay And the silk girl too she seemed just as young as Peter and no one that young should have to deal with the shit they're dealing with

"Tony?" Steve says quickly snapping tony from the inner of his mind. "We're getting close, you need to disable their sonar detectors,"

Tony stands up straight and walks over to the computers.

"Yeh I'm getting to it cap, just give me a minute," He says in his usual sarcastic demeanour.

Steve sighs in reply and gives Tony a longing look. He hates when Tony hides his emotions.

"Okay, the detectors are down, but even if they were up I doubt they would see us, my stealth tech isn't shit,"

"Yeh I know Tony, just it's better to be safe,"

Tony just mumbles out something grumpily and goes back to typing.

"I'm bringing the raft up now," Tony mumbles a little louder and they watch out the front of the jet as the water starts to ripple.

"Okay," Steve says, "and tony?"

Tony hums in reply

"Are we okay?" Steve asks unsurely.

Tony abruptly looks away from the computer and stares at Steve.

"Of course we're not fucking okay," he deadpans and then goes back to the computer.

Steve just breathes heavily and turns away. He misses tony so damn much.

"Let's just go get ou.. hmpff my kid," Tony says and Steve just stares at him worriedly.

"Okay"

"FRIDAY, let's do this," Tony says and leans back into his chair and presses a button. In a second the suit encapsulates him, the panel drops and he's gone.

Steve sighs and quickly moves to the front of the Jet to land.

The raft has breached the surface of the sea and is settling. Steve lands the jet on top of the roof above the guards quarters.

Tony is hovering outside the doors menacingly.

Steve jumps out of the jet and waits on top of the door to the inside.

The raft clunks and settles. The doors open and immediately a squadron of guards come out and spot tony.

They are equipped with guns and some electric weapons and immediately start shooting at tony.

He swerves around them, quickly knocking them down and out. They won't last long against him.

As soon as the all the guards have excited the entrance, Steve jumps down and quickly slips through the door.

Inside, red lights are flashing and a couple guards are scattering around hurriedly. Steve tips down the front of his guard uniforms cap and makes his way to the control room.

Everyone is in too much of a hurry to notice him, and he reaches the control room quite quickly.

He swipes the card Tony gave him over the access pad and the door opens with a hiss. 2 guards turn around and gaze at him while the other two keep their eyes focused on the screens.

"What are you doing here?! Get outside!" One guard tells. He has a white band on his sleeve and is clearly the superior of the group.

Steve doesn't look up and walks forward and the guard pulls a taser out of his holster and casually holds it near his thigh.

"Stand back," He commands.

Steve quickly inches forward and grabs the man's arm disabling it and making him drop the taser.

The guard yells out and falls forward onto the ground as Steve pushes him. The other three guards instantly stand up and jump forward, pulling out there tasers.

"Stand down!" Another guard shouts, pointing his taser at Steve. "Put your hands up,"

Steve jumps forward, quickly disabling the man and grabbing his taser. He shoots one of the other guards, who promptly falls to the ground. The last guard shoots his taser as Steve turns around. Steve grunts and falls to one of his knees. The guard looks at him warily. Steve keeps his head down and pulls the wires of his chest quietly. Then quickly stands up wraps his arm around the guard's neck and squeezes until he passes out.

He looks around the room quickly, everyone unconscious for the moment.

He walks over to the screens and plugs the USB Tony gave him into a console. The screens flicker and then blackout, the room is filled with a red glow all the security measures are disabled.

He grabs the USB and runs out of the room and into the elevator that takes him down to the cells. As the elevator doors open, Steve sees Sam. He's pushing at his cell's door which is partially open.

"Need a hand there," He calls.

Sam looks up and grins. "I could use a hand with a lot of things, I've been here for a few months you know,"" he laughs out.

Steve huffs out a laugh and runs over to help him open the door. Sam steps out and envelopes him in a hug.

"Took your time," he says into Steve's shoulder.

"Hey! We don't all have super strength Cap, and my doors stuck," Scott calls as he helplessly tries to open his door.

Cap runs over and opens the door, then Clints and Wanda. He rips off they're shock collars and helps Wanda out of the straight jacket.

"C, mon lets go," Scott calls and starts to jog towards the elevator.

Steve turns around and looks at the other cells. They're all empty.

"Where's Peter?" He asks, hoping it's not what the nagging in his skull is telling him.

Everyone seems to pause and look at each other worriedly.

"Steve," Sam puts a hand on his shoulder. Steve pulls away.

"Where is he?!" He asks again, more insistent this time.

"They took him, and the girl," Clint states.

"What?" Steve breathes out exasperatedly.

"They moved them, Steve, they knew you would come," Sam adds.

"Where?! We have to get them!" He says frantically.

"We don't know Steve, we'll find them, but for now we need to get out of here before they send reinforcements," Wanda continues quickly.

A second after she says it, an alarm starts ringing and the red lights start flashing.

"Shit!," Clint calls and runs over to the elevator. "We need to go! Now!,"

Steve says nothing, he doesn't know what to do, Tonys going to lose it. He jogs over to the elevator and they make they're way to the surface.

Tony knocks out the last of the guards. He flies back to the quinjet and pilots it onto the helipad and waits in the pilot seat.

He watches as Clint and Wanda run out, then Scott, Sam and finally Steve. He cranes his neck to see behind them, but there's no one there. No Peter. He must be a bit further back, he waits a couple more seconds. Nothing.

He jumps out of the pilot seat and opens the ramp, running down it. He's greeted with Steves grim face. He's wearing a look of complete guilt and sympathy.

"Tony," Steve says and walks forward slowly with his hand out as if he's trying to calm an animal.

Tony steps back. "No,"

"Tony, he's okay, we're going to get him back," Steve tries to reassure him.

"Where is he?" He gasps out.

"We'll find him," Steve tries. Tony breathes in quickly. "Oh god," he breathes out quietly.

He sits in one of the passenger seats, puts his head in his hands and starts breathing sporadically.

Steve ushers his team to the front of the jet so he can sit privately with Tony.

He sits down next to Tony and puts a hand on his back, rubbing up and down.

"You need to breathe," He says quietly into his ear. "Follow my breaths, okay," He gently takes Tony's right hands, which reveals the tears running down his face, then places it on his chest and breathes in and out in a slow rhythm. It feels oddly familiar and sends him back to the small time of domestic bliss they had.

Eventually, Tony's breathing evens out. He looks up at Steve and for a second he can see a look of longing, but it disappears in a second. Tony gently removes his hand from Steves. Steve waits for him to stand up and move away, but he doesn't. He just leans back into the arm Steve has wrapped around him and sighs quietly. Steve looks down at him, he's shaking slightly and can see the silent tears running down his face.

Slowly Tony relaxes into him and eventually, Steve hears his breathing soften and even out, a sign that he's fallen asleep. Steve looks up to the front of the jet. Clints flying, Wanda sitting next to him asleep, as is Scott and Sam looking at a tablet. He must feel Steves eyes on him because he looks up. He sees Steve and Tony and smiles at Steve knowingly. He knows how much Steve misses Tony. Steve smiles back at him, then they break eye contact and Sam goes back to the tablet. Steve sighs and looks contently at Tony, then starts to think of how they're going to find Peter and Silk.

The next time Peter wakes up he's screaming. It feels like something is clawing out his insides. He tugs furiously at his arms and tries to move his chest. But he can't, its something he's really not liking getting used to. He can feel the cold metal against his chest, that's holding him down. He can't breathe. The clawing feeling is ripping through him. His voice is getting hoarse and he can feel the ripping feeling start to rise to his throat. He gags again and again. He coughs again and again. He wants to pass out. He wants to throw up. The clawing is in his throat, it feels like a spider ironically, but with sharp legs.

He cries. The pain doesn't go away. He keeps screaming and crying, just waiting for it to stop. But it doesn't.

Eventually, the ripping subsides. It stops clawing up his throat and settles in his chest. He can feel it though, a cold unwelcome feeling. Stuck near his heart.

He stops screaming, he can breathe again. But something isn't right. Whatever is in his chest isn't right.

"Congratulations everyone," A loud voice says triumphantly. Claps start throughout the room.

"The bond is complete, now we can create the perfect soldier," He sounds as though he is announcing it to an audience. But it's not like Peter can tell, he can't move his head.

"This is the 22nd attempt at the bond and finally we were successful," The voice continues.

"Once he is wiped and trained he will be Hydras newest asset,"

The second Peter hears the word hydra he flinches forward. Hydra is involved? And he's there asset? He needs to get out.

"Wh..at?" Peter tries, but his voice is scratchy.

"Oh look, he's finally awake," The same voice says.

A harsh white light shines into his right then left eye. Then the slab he's on is moving and he's on a 45-degree angle. He can see the room now. There's a doctor next to him, but that's not what's most terrifying.

There's a clear window leading into a room above him, with about 10 people in it. He doesn't recognise any of them, except for one.

It's Norman Osborn.

He hasn't seen him in years. The last time would've been when he was 8 and Harry left for boarding school. They'd both cried and hugged, then Norman had pulled Harry away and shipped him off to boarding school. Peter hadn't seen him since. They'd sent letters, but after 6 months, Harry stopped sending them and eventually so did Peter.

He makes eye contact with Norman and Norman smirks. Peter is clearly wearing a shocked face. He wants to look away, but he can't move his head, so he just averts his eyes.

He can still see Norman smirking in his peripheral vision.

"As you can see, he's doing very well and so far the bond is sustaining half and half between the symbiote and the asset"

He can feel everyone's eyes on him again. The cold feeling near his heart is feeling more and more uncomfortable. Like its latching onto him.

He wants to get out.

"Thank you all for coming, we'll see you after the first assignment,"

The people in the room above start to filter out, but Norman stays a bit longer, he stares at Peter, still smirking and then he walks out slowly.

"Okay, well-done everybody, give him a sedative and take him back to the cell,"

He feels the familiar warm feeling of a sedative entering his bloodstream. But the sedative only makes the cold feeling stronger.

By the time he's about to pass out, the cold feeling is burning in his chest. He feels it start to claw again but by the time it starts to move the sedative is taking over and he's gone again.


	11. Start Over

_"See, I think I drowned the other day, My heart was torn, but my body was set to leave this_ all, _And took I her hand to say as much I love to stay here, There_ is _things I owe to the world above, to the world above,"_

"Peter?" Cindy says frantically.

She's woken up in a cell with four glass walls in the middle of a large grey room. Peter was next to her, in his own cell exactly the same as hers. She's seriously getting sick of waking up next to an unconscious peter.

She's shouted at him for ages but he wasn't responding. She smacked at the glass helplessly and tried to in any way to get him to wake up.

He looked much worse from when she'd last seen him. He's shirtless (which normally she would definitely not be complaining about) and she can't help but notice how skinny he looks, and it doesn't help that there's a sheen of sweat covering his chest and face.

That's not the worst of it though. Down the front of his chest is a large scar. It starts at his collarbones and join at his sternum and then goes down the front of his chest, kind of like the shape of a wishbone.

It makes him look dead, like a body that's come out of an autopsy, if she couldn't see his chest expanding out and in as he breathes she probably would've thought he was dead.

After a while she gives up banging on the glass, as her arm tires out and her throat sore. Whatever they gave give peter won't wake him up until they want him awake.

She lies on her back and tries to ignore the phantom pain in her chest.

On the ceiling is a hatch. It must be the way they got her into the cell. As far as she can see there are no doors in this weird glass cell. She considers trying to escape, but the memory of the raft still haunts her. So she decides against it.

She tilts her head so she's looking at Peter. He's breathing shakily, his hands curled together near his face.

She yawns. She can't remember the last time she actually slept without it being drug induced. She keeps looking at Peter and thinks of all the good times she spent with him when they didn't know who each other were, she smiles tiredly at the memories and lets the long-awaited sleep take over her.

She heard him when he woke.

He was writhing on the floor, In some kind of internal struggle. She wanted to shout but she knew it was no use.

Something was crawling under his skin. His veins going black. She felt like something was going to claw out of his chest.

But nothing did. She just had to watch as peters veins slowly went black and he stopped struggling.

He gasps loudly, she can see his mouth move like a violent yawn, but she can't hear it which somehow makes it worse.

"Peter!" She shouts while banging on the glass.

His eyes fly open.

They're white. Entirely white. Cindy gasps and steps back from the glass.

"Peter?" She says quietly. He looks possessed, like in the movies.

He doesn't respond. He just lies there. His eyes wide and white.

She watches him.

A few minutes go by. He hasn't moved.

She slouches against the glass and continues to look, hoping something, anything will happen.

Peter screams. Cindy doesn't hear it. Her head rests in the cold ground, her arms wrapped protectively around her waist.

He jumps up and starts to punch the wall. Punch after punch. He knuckles bleed. He doesn't care, the pain grounds him. Separates him from that thing.

Venom. That's what they called it.

It's trying to get in his head. He's been fighting it buts it's hard. He's being worn down. Peter knows eventually it will win.

For a moment it stops fighting and shrivels away from his mind. Settling back over his heart. He's definitely never going to get used to the cold feeling of it.

He stops punching and renews the damage of his hands. Most of his knuckles are split and bleeding, but nothing feels broken so that's a plus.

He looks at the wall. Except it's not a wall. It's glass, some blood but not a crack in it. He whips around and sees the 3 other glass walls. He's trapped.

Then he sees Cindy. She's on the other side of the middle wall in another cell. Her presence calms him considerably.

"Cin?" He says in a half-whisper. She doesn't react. He knocks on the glass.

"Wake up Cin," He continues to knock.

How long had they been here? Was she alone all this time? It must have been terrifying.

"Cindy!" He shouts. Oh god is she alive.

Yes, she's clearly breathing, it's okay.

He slouches against the wall and watches her. And waits, hoping venom doesn't try to take over his mind.

"What's the plan?" Steve asks as everyone stand around the holo table.

They had arrived back at the compound a week ago.

Tony has been going crazy trying to find anything. But after week they've found nothing.

"You should've already got a plan! It's been a week," Tony exclaims. "What were you doing?"

"Tony we were surveying everyone's injuries and trying to figure out why they took Peter and Silk," Steve replies calmly. "Did they just take him because he's your son?"

Tony looks at Steve guiltily then at the ground, he should know about the spiderman thing, even after everything that happened he deserves to know. Tony's surprised Scott, Sam or Clint haven't told him yet. He meant to tell him sooner but since they got back from the raft Tony has been locked in his lab, looking. This is the first time he's seen Steve since the plan.

When he looks back up Sam gives him a look saying 'you need to tell him'. He nods.

"Steve could I just talk to you over there for a sec," he gestures over to another room.

"Yeh of course," Steve says clearly a bit confused.

They walk over to the room and tony shuts the door, it's not exactly private as all the walls are glass. He looks over at Sam and nods his head in another direction. SAN nods back and starts talking about something to distract everyone.

Steve still looks confused and a little concerned.

"Tony? Is ever-"

"Yeah, I'm gonna stop you there," Tony interrupts.

"I've got to tell you something, I should've told you a while ago, it was just bad timing," Tony says calmly.

"What is it?" Steve inquires looking more concerned.

"I know why they took Peter, it's not because he's my son," Tony says.

"Okay, why then?"

Tony really doesn't want to say it. Can't Steve just figure it out?

"He was in Germany, at the airport,"

"What?! Why?"

"I needed his help because he's..." Tony tries. Steve looks at tony suddenly realising what he might be implying.

"He's what?" He says quietly, dreading the answer.

"He's Spider-man," Tony replies in a whisper.

Steve doesn't reply for a moment. He just stares at Tony. Tony doesn't look back.

"I could've killed him," he says the realisation hitting him.

"You wouldn't have," Tony says back putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I hit him so hard Tony, I slammed his head against my shield," he says disbelievingly of what he's done.

"It's not your fault Steve, he's okay he's fine,"

"What if he's not tony," he says quietly. "It's been a week and we haven't gotten any closer to finding them, what if we're too late,"

Tony squeezes Steve's shoulder and looks him in the eye, tears forming in both their eyes. It could be true, they could be too late, but Tony would never accept that, he's never giving up looking.

"He'll be... he'll be okay," Tony says quietly. Steve pulls him into his chest.

"We'll get them back," He continues mumbles against his chest. They'd find him.

1 year later

(Peter and Cindy's names have been changed to Web and Sin because they had to have their names changed obviously, but I wanted the names to be a bit similar to their old names, so sue me)

"Hey webs, hows V treating you?" Sin says as she picks up a knife and weighs it in her hand.

"Oh they're fine, aren't you V?" Webs says and then is silent for a moment as Venom responds to him. They'd developed a stable-ish relationship over the past year.

"They say, they're fine," he says and grins as Sin, she grins back.

"I heard you got a new mission, something in a big city," Sin says casually

"Yeh, something in New York I think, just another assassination of some hotshot billionaire, and when I say another I mean the first, everyone else we've killed has been pretty low profile, this guy seems important,"

"Yeh, but you'll be fine, you're the best," she says still grinning, her voice a little patronising.

"Gee thanks," he says both of them grinning still. "Anyway, it will be nice to go to New York though, to see a big city," He says, walking over to the highest wall in the training facility.

"Plus I've never been there, so it'll be good to see somewhere new outside," he continues and flicks his wrist towards the roof. A black thread springs out of his spinnerets and hits the roof.

"Yeh, I don't really know where they're sending me next, hopefully somewhere good," Sin says. She throws her knife as the target and hits it in the centre, she then shoots her silk and pulls it back towards herself, then throws it again.

Webs shoot another black web and pulls on it. "V? Hows the tensile strength on these webs, I don't want to fall again, because that was embarrassing…. And painful,"

He's quite for a second. "Thanks, V," and then pulls on the webs and slings himself up to the roof. He swings from the roof to the other side and keeps going, testing the webs.

"Okay, good job V," He says after a few minutes of swinging.

A bang resonates through the training room as the door opens and 3 guards walk out.

"Dr Sims needs to see you both for preparation," The main guard says. The red band with the Hydra symbol on his arm standing out compared to the other guards. Sin stops throwing knives abruptly and looks Webs in the eye.

"I thought since we did preparation last week, we wouldn't have to for our next missions," Webs says.

"Dr Sims wants to see you both for preparation," the guard says again but sterner.

Webs and Sin lock eyes again. They can't do prep again. Prep means they'll forget they're pasts again.

A few weeks after prep, they would start to get a few memories of their past back. But if they get prepped again, they lose everything again. Somehow they'd let Sin and Webs remember parts of their relationship, so they still knew each other and could work together after each prep. They didn't know they're names though. They never knew where they were from, who their families were if they even had families. It wasn't a good life, but at least they had each other.

Webs had just started to remember snippets of his past, a man with very distinct facial hair and sunglasses, smiling at him, a man with blonde hair hugging the man with the sunglasses.

Sin remembered a boy younger than her with a scar on his eye, someone her age with curly brown hair and books in her arms.

"Come with us!" The guard shouts. "Hurry up! Come on!"

They both take off their weapons and walk over to the guards. The guards scan the chips in both they're necks, it allows them to exit the training room.

The chips were inserted after they first got wiped, they're put right next to their carotid artery, so if they tried to cut them out, they'd die in a few minutes. If they ever try to leave the zone they've been allowed in, they'd get zapped until they either went back into their zone, or pass out. It also allowed them to be tracked. So they didn't really have any way of escaping. They were trapped.

The guards walk them out of the room and towards the prep room. Sin and Webs steal a glance at each other before being pulled away into separate rooms to be wiped once again.

Tony and Steve were in bed, Tony had his arms wrapped around Steve's chest and had his head lying on it. Steve had one armed wrapped around Tony and was looking down at him lovingly. Steve knew that Tony would have a nightmare soon. He had one every night without fail. It was always about Peter, something terrible happening to him.

When he first started getting nightmares, FRIDAY would tell Steve and he would go into Tonys room and comfort him until he calmed down and went back to sleep. Eventually Tony just told him to move back into their old room so they could be together.

Tony was slowly forgiving Steve. He was still in love with him, he'd never stopped loving him. They just hadn't got the timing right. It seemed that the only good thing about Peter going missing was Tony and Steve had gotten back into their old ways, they were a team again.

Tony starts to breathe heavily into Steves' chest, he moves on his chest and starts squirming.

"Tony, hey its okay, its okay," Steve says into his ear softly. And rubs his hand soothingly on his back.

"no," Tony mumbles into Steves' chest. " I'm sorry Pete, 'm so sorry," he continues.

Steve continues to rub his back, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Tells him Peter is okay, tells him they'll find him. Even though he has no clue if they'll ever find him if he's even alive right now. He could be dead. They wouldn't know. It makes Steve feel sick.

But Peter is missing, not dead. If they ever found out he was dead, it would make it real. At least with him missing, they could live in ignorance and keep looking, hoping he was alive.

Tony calms down after a few minutes. He hugs closer to Steve, he hugs back.

The next morning Steve and Tony get up and have breakfast, they go through the usual routine of checking for any signs of Peter. Anywhere they can. Airports, Cafes, Shopping Centres. Every security camera they can access they scan, for any sight of him. They pretend not be disappointed when they find nothing.

The tower isn't the same with Peter.

He brought a liveliness that made everyone smile. After a month and they hadn't found him, Natasha left, she said it was for unrelated reasons, but it was so she could look for Peter.

Clint and Scott went back to their families.

Wanda and Vision went to the compound together.

Sam went to Wakanda to check on Bucky. Shuri tried to help them find Peter, but even with their resources and tech, they had no idea where he was taken.

Tony and Steve stayed in the tower. It was Peters home, they couldn't bear to leave it. Natasha had told Steve before she left that they should leave the tower if they didn't find him within a year. That is wasn't healthy to hang onto him. That they would eventually have to accept that he wasn't coming back. Steve would have to talk to Tony about moving soon.

He knew Tony would never accept that Peter could be dead. Not without proof.

After their infiltration of the raft, Ross had dropped off the map. They discovered that he was working with Hydra and that was it. They had checked every hydra base known to man. Every single one was abandoned. The thought of Peter with hydra wasn't something any of them wanted to think about, so after finding nothing they just had to hope that it wasn't hydra who took them.

Tony was in his lab the next time Steve saw him. He was leaning over a bench, sparks spraying off whatever he was doing. That wasn't what was concerning though. There was a video playing on the screen in front of him.

 _"Hey,_ kid _can you pass the smaller Phillip head screwdriver," Tonys' voice says through the speaker._

 _Peter passes the screwdriver with a grin._

 _"you know I can fix it myself, I'm nearly 16 you know, it also helps that I'm a genius," Peter says smugly, but in a sarcastic tone._

 _"I know you can, but last time I let you try and fix it you took out the tracker and then nearly died because I couldn't find you," Tony replies in a half-serious voice._

 _"I didn't nearly die, I was_ fineeeee _," Peter says casually and waves his hand around._

 _"broke 4 ribs and punctured a lung, totally fine," Tony says quietly._

 _"well, I'm fine now so it all worked out," Peter says laughing slightly._

 _"just know that everything I do is to protect you, I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you, okay Pete?" Tony says softly._

 _"Yeh I know Dad, I'm sorry," he says earnestly._

 _"its okay kid, just don't do anything like that again,"_

 _"I'll try," Peter says with a smirk._

 _Peter walks around the bench they're working on and hugs Tony._

 _"I'm sorry for scaring you," he mumbles into Tony chest. Tony hugs back and grips onto Peter like he's everything. Which he is._

 _"I love you kid,"_

 _"I know," Peter says and pulls away, smiling._

 _"Was that a star wars reference?" Tony says._

 _"yeh," Peter replies laughing heavily. " I can't believe you understood it, I'm so proud," he continues, still laughing and grabbing onto the bench for support._

 _Tony starts to laugh too and hugs Peter again._ Then the video ends.

"Tony?" Steve says cautiously,

Tonys' head is in his hands and he's leaning on the bench. His shoulders are shaking as he sobs.

Steve quickly walks over and pulls Tony into a hug.

"what are we gonna do?" He mumbles into his chest, still sobbing. " I can't do this anymore Steve, I can't live here without him,"

"let's leave then, we can move to the compound, get away from new york," Steve replies.

"Okay," Tony says quietly.

"Okay," Steve repeats.

sorry for the wait, i forgot the post it on this website. i post it earlier on archive of our own.


	12. Lovely

'Thought I found a way out, but you never go away, so i guess i gotta stay now,"

"How much did you lose?" Sin asks anxiously.

"Most of the last month, it's all blurry, did we go to Germany recently?" He asks.

"Yeh, I think so, somewhere starting with an S, Stuts, statsgurg, Stuttgart? I think that's it,"

"That sounds right," He replies. "Why do they keep doing this, at some point, it's going to backfire and we're going to become vegetables,"

"Yeh well being a vegetable sounds pretty good right now," Sin replies sarcastically while sharpening one of her knives. "At least you get to go somewhere interesting, I think I'm stuck here while you're off in the city,"

"Well, I'll tell you all the gory details afterwards, if they let me remember it that is," Webs says, grinning at her while adding a new feature to his masks lenses. She grins back.

"Maybe we can discuss it in my quarters," she says grinning at him mischievously. She slides her knife into her thigh holster and walks over to webs.

"That sounds like a good idea," he grins and leans forward, so their faces are right next to each other. Sin leans in and pecks their lips together. They separate, grinning and then return to their preparations for the missions.

With only each other for real human company, they had developed an interesting relationship. They didn't exactly love each other, but there's something unspoken between them. After missions, they use each other to blow off steam. Any pent-up emotions would fade away if they spent a night together. It wasn't an ideal relationship but they in some weird way needed each other and it helped with their mental health and as long as it impacts their future missions hydra didn't seem to care.

After a few hours in the workshop, the guards intervened to take them to the control centre.

Sin gives webs a confused look as they walk down the corridor towards control. Usually, they go separately for their mission briefings.

When they're brought into the room, Dr Sims is waiting for them.

"Ah, my two favourite assets," he begins, eyeing them both. "I've decided with input from ross that both of you will be sent to new york. Neither of you has done such an important assassination in a big city yet, so you will need eachothers help and it will be a good learning experience for both of you," he continues, then he grins menacingly. "I've also received confirmation for a second assassination. Both targets are in the building you will be infiltrating," The doctor swipes his hand over the massive holo screen behind him and two profiles spring up.

Webs focuses his gaze on the screen and take in the two targets. One is a male with short styled brown hair and a beard, he was the original target. The Billionaire. Tony Stark. He has some kind of mechanised suit that he uses for attack, but his profile suggests he hasn't been active for nearly a year. The second target looks a bit younger and has short blonde hair. Steve Rogers. His profile states that he has super strength and speed. He also is formidable in combat. He's more of a threat than the first target.

"Why add the second target?" Webs ask sternly.

"We decided to kill two birds with one stone, the second target has been on our watch list for a long time and upon consideration, we decided it would be worth taking them both out," Sims replies.

"What changed?" Sin asks carefully. Last minute changes like this were very uncommon and usually risky.

"Originally it appeared the first target lived alone, but we received word that the second target moved into the tower permanently, it would be easier to take them both out, then have to try and avoid the second target, he is a threat, but I'm sure you two will have no trouble," the doctor states.

He glances at the two assets and claps his hands together loudly.

"Well, you too better prepare, pack everything you might need. We'll hand you the rest of the information on the jet. Sin you'll need to do a bit extra reading as you were bought on such short notice," He states with a grin.

"Okay, you're dismissed," he waves them off and the guards walk them out of the room.

They are escorted back there quarters to pack their gear, change into their uniforms and then are walked onto the jet.

They are both handed a tablet with all the mission information on the jet. Sin sits down and starts reading.

"This tower seems to have pretty good security, an AI? That's new," Sin says to Webs.

"Yeh it does, the best we've seen so far, but don't worry I'm the best at this stuff," Webs replies calmly while reading his tablet.

Sin hums in reply. He had always been good with technology.

She continues to read, but reaches into her bag and grabs one of her throwing knives and starts twirling it in her hand. It had become a habit of hers.

She reads the mission plan, it isn't complex. They would go in at 3am through the roof, Webs would subtly disable the security and AI from the roof. The general routine of the two targets showed they stayed up late in the bedroom, the routine of the two had changed in the last week. After the soldier moved in, the billionaire seems to be getting more sleep so it would be easier to assassinate them in the end which is good. They are moving out fo the tower soon, so this is there only chance. After disabling the security all they would have to do it silently approach the bedroom and kill the two targets. Then go back to the roof and call for the jet. It would go off without a hitch. It sounds to easy for such high profile targets, but Sin decides not to question it.

After reading over all the information on the targets and mission plan, Sin turns off the tablet and glances at Webs, his brown curls are sweeping over his forehead and his brow is furrowed in concentration over the tablet. He always looks adorable when he's working, for a second she can see him with a normal life and family, but it's quickly replaced with their cold reality.

She frowns slightly and flips the knife between her fingers. She has a bad feeling about this mission.

"Almost all the boxes are packed and ready to go," Steve says proudly, putting a box outside the door of the bedroom and brushing his hands off.

"We can leave tomorrow," He continues, walking towards Tony who is leaning over a stark pad. He wraps his arms around eh smaller waist and tucks his head int the billionaires neck and sighing.

Tony hums, and Steve smiles. This move will be good for them. They can connect back with the team and try to live normal lives again. They will never stop searching for Peter, but they can't keep living as they are. They need to try to move on a small bit at least.

"I'll make us dinner and then we can-"

"What happened to Peter's things?" Tony suddenly questions, as if just suddenly realising something. He's gone stiff under Steves' arms and has put the Starkpad down.

"Tony," Steve sighs and turns Tony around looking into his eyes. They're glassy.

"No, Steve what happened to everything," he says frantically. "He had a whole room of things, what happened to it all, I didn't even think about-"

"Hey, Tony its okay, just breathe, everything is being moved to the compound and put in storage. It's all there," Steve says calmly. "Its all sorted,"

Tony keeps breathing harshly and holds onto Steve fiercely, almost using him for support.

"We need to leave, I can't be here," he mumbles into Steves shirt.

"I know, we're leaving Tony, tomorrow," Steve says, trying to keep his voice calm now, he hates seeing Tony like this.

"Okay, okay," Tony says, trying to even his breaths and sighs into Steves shirt. Breathing in his scent and calming himself down.

He pulls away and rubs his eyes, getting rid of the glassiness.

"You said something about dinner?" He says and puts on a watery smile.

Steve smiles and leans down slightly, kissing him. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Tony replies and smiles, a bit more genuinely this time.

8.5 hours later

"Sin? Wake up," Webs taps her shoulder. She snaps up from the bench and nearly hits him.

He flinches back just in time, his sixth sense saving him.

"Sorry," She chuckles, "Reflex,"

Webs smiles too. "We're about a half hour out, we need to get our gear,"

She gets up off the bench and walks towards the back of the jet with webs. They get out their various weapons and gadgets. Webs doesn't need web-shooters any more thanks to Venom, but he takes some backups as usual, as well as the tech he needs sot to hack the security. He takes a couple knives and a gun, just incase they run into anyone else. Sin takes a small toolkit, her signature knives and puts them into her left thigh knife holster. She takes one gun with a silencer which goes on her right holster.

They both grab their masks, they're back and cover the bottom half of their faces, then a separate pair of goggles cover their eyes. (The full mask Bucky wears in The Winter Soldier if you want a visual) They look like different people once the masks go one and they kind of are.

The pilot of the jet tells them to get ready to drop and they stand at the back of the jet. The door opens and wind billows in, they can see the roof. Webs jump first, free falling towards the roof before quickly turning around and shooting a black web onto the bottom of the jet and slowly lowly himself onto the roof. Sin jumps soon after and does the same. Once they're both safely on the roof the jet flies off and disappears into the distance.

Webs immediately get to work. He pulls off his pack and sets up the makeshift device. Plugging it into an access box on the roof and hacking into their system.

"Okay, their systems are under my control," He unplugs the device and then clicks a button. The radar above them stops blinking and shuts off. The targets can't communicate with anyone outside the tower now.

"Let's go," Sin runs towards a vent and pulls out the toolkit, then careful unscrews the vent and slides in, webs following.

They easily find their way into the tower and drop out of the vents and into what looks to be a common area. With a lounge and small kitchen. There are dishes in the sink and the couch looks ruffled. Peter checks the security cameras.

"Sin?" He whispers, she looks towards him. "Look," he says and shoves the gadget into her face. It shows the master bedroom. She expects to see the two targets asleep, but no. The soldier is hovered of the billionaire, moving slowly and sensually, leaning down the kiss him every now and again. The billionaire is moving slightly and moaning from what she can see. The soldiers' broad shoulders are bare and the duvet cover is riding low on his back, nearly showing everything. Thankfully there's no sound.

"You've got to be kidding me," she groans quietly, "They're fucking, that's great," she says sarcastically.

"What do we do?" Webs asks.

"Wait for them to finish?" She says, chuckling slightly.

"Ugh, god, this is so annoying," webs groans and rubs a hand over his mask.

"I guess they're about to die, so we can let them have this, but then we kill them?" He continues.

"Sounds good," Sin says still laughing slightly at the situation.

They carefully move further from the bedroom and into a large workshop. Webs has the gadget set to alert them when the movement stops.

"Is it just me or are you getting deja vu from this place?" Webs asks and looks around cautiously.

"Not this place, but my sense has been bugging me lately, like something's off,"

Webs hums in agreement and continues to look around.

"I really feel like I've been here before its freaking me out," webs continues. "my sense is telling me to go somewhere, it's like a compass or something," he says. Sin wishes she could see his expressions but the masks hides everything.

"We have some time to kill if you want to follow you sense compass, ill come," she replies.

"Okay," he nods his head and walks determinately out of the workshop. She follows.

He walks confidently back into the common room and then down a corridor and to a door. Its grey and fits in with the rest of the tower. A few boxes are stacked up beside it. Webs turns the knob and enters the room, Sin close behind.

The room is mostly empty, a double bed is near the centre, stripped of sheets. There a bunch of empty bookshelves and a desk. There are more boxes in the room. Some labelled with things like 'desk' and 'bathroom'. Webs walks into the rooms centre and just stares at the empty walls.

"I've been here before," he states, there's absolutely no doubt in his voice.

Sin doesn't reply, just looks at him, wanting to see his face.

After a minute Webs walks over to a box labelled 'photos & posters' he is about to take off the lid when the device on his belt beeps. He leaves the box and looks at the gadget.

"They're asleep," he informs. There's a hint of uncertainty in his voice, like he's unsure of the mission.

"You okay?" Sin asks quietly.

"I'm fine," webs says sternly and pushes past sin and walks out of the room. "Come on," he says and gestures for her to leave. "Let's finish this, I need to get out of here,"

They walk quietly to the bedroom door and Peters opens it. It opens without a sound. They surround the bed. Webs walks to the right side where the billionaire is. Sin is on the left with the soldier.

She silently slides out a knife from her holster and holds it in front of her. She approaches the solider. She gets close enough to slit his throat and leans down. Then her sense goes crazy. She flinches back.

He snaps forward and grabs her wrist and squeezes, she gasps in pain and drops the knife. He grabs it as it falls and wraps his arm around her waist and pulls the knife to her throat, her back to his chest. He's not wearing anything but boxes, she's so thankful he put on something after they finished.

"Don't move," He says sternly and it takes a second for sin to realise he's not talking to her. He's talking to webs.

Webs has a gun in his hand and has it pointed at the billionaire.

"Kill him," Sin shouts and the soldier presses the knife closer to her throat, drawing blood.

Webs looks at her and starts to pull the trigger, but he hesitates and that's all it takes.

The billionaire jumps up and a mini gauntlet warps from his watch and wraps around his hand. He punches webs in the face, and his goggles fly off. Webs immediately retaliates and kicks the billionaire before trying to grab his gun.

"I said don't move!" The soldier shouts and digs the knife further into sins neck. She winces.

Webs looks at her and she sees his eyes. He looks so unsure and confused and she doesn't know whats going on in his head. She knows she can easily counter-attack and take down the soldier, but something is telling her not to. She knows to follow her instincts so she stays still and waits to see what webs will do.

The billionaire picks up webs gun and points it at him.

"Who are you?!" He shouts, his voice hoarse and rough. Webs just stares at him and doesn't move.

"I asked you who you fucking are!" He shouts and presses the gun to webs forehead.

Webs looks frozen, his arms dropped at his sides. Then he glances at sin and seems to come back to himself. He grabs the billionaire and takes his gun back easily, the billionaire tries to punch him again but ends up knocking his mask onto the ground with a clatter. Webs keeps his head done and lets his curls roll over his forehead.

"I'll kill her!" The soldier shouts.

"No, you won't" Webs replies coldly. He stands straight and points the gun at the billionaires head.

Stark draws in a heavy breathe and stumbles back slightly. His mouth agape.

"Peter?" He manages.

Webs' eyes flicker for a second but then go hard.

"Who the fuck is Peter?"

A/N I wrote this like ages ago and forgot to post it on this site sorry, it was on AO3 though.


	13. Utican

'See that? Oh my god, I think we lost control!

Feel that? Don't mind me, I won't be here for long,'

" _Who the fuck is Peter?"_

His tone is what Tony notices the most. It's cold and distant, nothing like the way Peter sounds… sounded. It was odd to refer to him in the past tense but, this isn't his Peter. His cold glare and the fucking gun pointing at his head.

" ?" Steve mumbles, tears welling in his eyes. His hand falters on the knife held to the girl's neck.

She moves immediately, seizing the knife and dropping Steve to the ground harshly. He whimpers slightly but doesn't struggle as she places a foot near his neck and stares at Peter.

Something passes between them and Peters' arm drops slightly. Tony hasn't moved since Peter spoke. He's afraid if he moves Peter might disappear and his face replaced by someone else. That maybe the man in his bedroom wasn't Peter but just some mercenary sent to kill him and he's just imagining Peters face in some act of desperation before he dies. And if it really is Peter, he obviously couldn't be happier, but what the hell has been done to him.

He stares desperately at Peter trying to catch his gaze and see some form of recognition in his eyes, but Peters' eyes are locked on the girl. Her face in unreadable, hidden almost completely by a mask. But Peters isn't. He looks unsure but his face is still cold and hard. It's something Tony has very rarely seen.

"Webs!" The girls say strongly. Webs? That's a bit close to home. She's still eyeing Steve but he isn't struggling. He looks like he's in shock.

Peter seems to snap out of whatever he was thinking about. His arm straitens and he looks at Tony, his gaze is calculating. Its familiar, like when they would work together in the lab and he was trying to solve a complex equation. But it quickly turns to a cold stare.

"Have I been here before?" The question shocks Tony, he wasn't expecting something so..so personal?

"Webs? What are you doing?!" The girl sounds slightly annoyed and impatient.

"J..just let me do this," Peter replies. She stares at him for a moment before nodding.

"Answer the question," he commands and continues to point the gun at Tony.

"Yes," Tony replies as confidently as he can manage.

The answer doesn't seem to surprise him, his expression remains the same.

"Why?"

"You lived here," Tony replies breathlessly. He answers seem to be automatic.

This does come as a surprise. Peter blinks a couple of times and breathes out unsteadily.

He looks like he wants to ask another question. But he resists and looks questionably over at the girl as if asking for permission.

"We have 5 minutes," she says, answering his silent question. He looks back at Tony, and then casts his eyes to the ground.

"The empty bedroom with the boxes?" He mumbles but its more of a question to himself than to tony. He answers anyway.

"it was yours," Tony says quietly.

Peter breathes out. His arm lowers slowly and he puts his gun back into his holster.

"We need to finish here," The girls says. She takes her foot off Steve, but keeps her knife handy, Steve doesn't move.

Peter looks over at her.

"I..I can't, I can't kill him," Peter says looking shocked with himself.

"I'll do it then, just please we need to go before they.." She doesn't finish her sentence and looks away from Peter.

"No," Peter says and walks towards the girl, "we can't kill them, we just need to leave,"

"Webs," she says quietly and brings her hand up to his cheek. "What are you doing?" Her tone is caring and concerned and it takes Tony by surprise.

"Let's just leave," he says, he puts a hand behind her head and clicks something, he pulls the goggles from her face and chucks them on the ground, which lets him stare into her eyes.

"I'll call the plane," she says and looks down at her wrist. Peter grabs it quickly.

"No, not back, we should just leave," He says, but then his head flinches violently to the side. He whimpers slightly and his hold on the girl's wrist tightens. she winces slightly and tries to loosen the hold.

"Webs? What's he saying?" she looks so unsure and afraid and it just reminds Tony of how young Peter is, and by the looks of it, this girl too. And what is who saying? Do they have comms in their ears that Tony missed?

"N..Nothing, he's just trying to take over, I don't know if I can hold him back," his voice is strained and he sounds in pain.

"You can," she grabs the hand he has on her wrist and squeezes it, Tony feels like he's intruding on an intimate moment, but he's also very confused as to what they're talking about.

"We can go, we can leave, you just need to hold on," Her voice and eyes are so full of hope.

Then something happens.

Peter gasps, tenses up and he tumbles to the floor, landing with a thud.

"Webs?!" She half screams before tensing and falling as well. Tony doesn't know what to do. Everything seemed to have happened in a matter of seconds. He drops down and looks at Peter. Checks his pulse, it's steady and puts his hand on his cheek. He feels the tears well in his eyes.

"Tony?" Steve says, he's standing unsteadily by the bed, looking worriedly at Peter and then at Tony.

'What the hell just happened?" He says and wipes his face to free them of the tears.

"I think we just narrowly avoided being killed by our kid," Steve replies, trying to slightly to lighten the mood.

Tony is shocked he referred to Peter as 'our' kid, but it kinda makes him warm inside. He just wants them all to be together again. Tony looks up from Peter and smiles.

Before he can respond, FRIDAY interrupts.

"Sir, my systems have been compromised,"

"Thanks, FRI, but you're a bit late,"

"Sorry sir, but my emergency backup power just kicked in, I should also inform you a plane has landed on the roof and armed men are attempting to enter the building from the windows,"

"Oh god, FRI send me a suit,"

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't have access to your suits at this moment only primary systems are back online,"

"Well, make giving me a suit a primary system!" Tony shouts. "Steve help me move them, we can't let them get Peter back,"

Steve immediately jumps to action, he hauls Peter up and carries him bridal style out of the room. Tony does the same with the girl.

"Let's take them to the storage room, it's empty and secure, I don't think they're safe to leave out in the open," Tony says.

They both hurriedly carry them to the empty storage room and lock them inside. Tony grabs both Peter and the girls guns, they look standard issue, but seem to have no identifying brand, he checks the bullets. They're unmarked and he's sure if someone got shot by one, no-one would be able to identify which gun it came from.

The door they're guarding is the only entrance to the room so hopefully, it can keep the men from getting them back.

"Sir, the men have broken into the building they are in the common room, I'm trying to access your suits but I'm still having trouble, there's something blocking my main access to the tower," FRIDAY announces.

"Shit, Steve here," Tony says as he passes Steve a gun. Steve grabs it and they both share a look before moving quietly towards the common room.

The see the men before they see them. The room is nearly pitch black except the blinking red light that goes off every few seconds. Tony counts 10 people.

Steve silently takes down one when he ventures too far from the pack and grabs his handheld taser.

He slides the taser over to Tony, who quickly zaps and takes down another man. 8 to go. The flashlights off the intruders' guns scan over a mirror near of the bench Steve is hiding behind and it completely gives him away.

"Here!" The man yells and starts shooting, breaking the mirror and then turning to Steve. Tony jumps him from behind and tasers him in the neck. The other 7 people in the room immediately start shooting blindly in his general direction.

Tony manages to flip the guy he tasered and uses him as a shield to stop the bullets, it doesn't stop one for grazing his upper arm, he grunts and falls to the grunt, the weight of the now dead man weighing down on him.

Steve pops up from behind the bench and draws the fire. Once the bullets stop and Steve can hear them reloading their guns, he jumps up again and shoots down 2 men before dropping down again.

Tony pushes the man off him and slides behind the bench with Steve.

"5 left, what's the play?" Tony says quietly.

"I'll draw the attention of them and then you take down the one at the back them jump behind the wall," Steve suggests.

"Okay, I don't have anything better, so let's go,"

Steve rolls out from behind the bench, and fires a few shots, one man falls down. The men all surround Steve and he rolls behind a couch.

Tony sneaks from behind the bench on the other side and zaps one of the men in the back before quickly sliding behind the wall before the other 3 men can see him.

Steve manages to shoot down one more man, then Tony takes out his gun and shoots down the other two from behind.

They both let out a simultaneous sigh and get up of the floor.

Everything seems to come crashing down all at once. The adrenaline previously keeping Tony from collapsing is wearing off quickly and he manages to stumble over to Steve before his knees buckle beneath him and he falls into his arms.

Steve pulls him close and hugs him into his chest.

"If we go back to the storage room will Peter still be there?" He whimpers into Steves' chest.

"He's come back to us Tony, he's back," he says into Tony's hair.

There are a million thoughts running through Tony's head, Like, how the hell is this happening, what is Peter doing here and what happened to him, he clearly has some memories or recognition at least. Why is he back? It clearly wasn't a voluntary decision to come here.

He and Steve embrace on the floor for what seems like forever.

Soon the lights come back on, FRIDAY must be back online. Then a loud banging rings throughout the walls. All the rooms are soundproofed so whoever is making the noise must be desperate and extremely strong.

"It's coming from the storage room," Steve says, which leads to them both sprinting to the room.

The door to the storage room has been dented outwards in an unnatural shape and its only growing.

"Is that Peter?" Steve asks breathlessly

"it couldn't be, that's not human," Tony says, knowing full well it's probably peter.

The mass hits the door one more time and the door crumples. Whatever is standing there Tony refuses to believe is Peter. It's a black mass with white eyes and a spider on its chest. Tony knows it's him, it's his size, small and build, lean, it has to be him. He just doesn't want to accept it.

It turns to Tony and Steve, its posture threatening.

Then the girl emerges from the room. Her mask is gone and there's a large scratch mark down her face, it looks like it just went over her eye. Missing it by a fraction, but the rest of her face is bleeding profusely.

She stumbles out over the door, she looks concussed but manages to get out of the room.

"Webs?" She says quietly, holding out her hand towards him.

The creature growls and backs away from her.

"V, I need you to let him go okay?" She puts out both her hands and moves towards him slowly. "Please V, I need him back, I..I need him back," She stutters out.

Tony and Steve just watch silently as she slowly inches forward.

"Please V," Peters body or 'V' moves towards her, he's only just taller than her but he looks so threatening.

The girl reaches for one of his hands, he moves forward and places his hand on hers. She sighs and reaches up towards his face, then he strikes. His other arm smacks her, she flies across the room and slams into the wall, thumping onto the ground.

She immediately tries to get back up but the second she tries to push herself off the ground, she groans, falls back down and goes limp.

V looks over at her limp body and then flinches. He stumbles back and into the wall. He slides down against it and grabs his head while making an inhuman hissing sound.

"Stop it!" It growls to itself and lets out a guttural scream. Then the black starts to dribble back and reveals Peters pale and sweaty face. He looks like he's about to be sick. Then he is, he hurls into the ground next to himself, it looks black and sticky and Tony prays it isn't blood.

He looks up and sees the girl against the wall. He immediately gets up and stumbles over to her, kneeling beside her and checks her over.

"Sin?" He says, "Hey, hey wake up," he taps her face lightly but she doesn't move.

Then he turns to Tony and Steve who have been too stunned to move throughout the whole ordeal.

"Can you please help us?" Peter says quietly, "I..I did this and I don't know how to help her," he sounds so afraid, his dads look at each other before running over to their son and helping him move the girl 'sin' to the Medbay.

A/N Yo, so I'm not dead. I'm so sorry for the wait, I haven't updated for like over a month and I understand the frustration of waiting for the next chapter of a fic so I'm so sorry. I'm super impatient so I would definitely be annoyed with the author for making me wait this long. I know that I always say ill update quickly but that's probably not gonna happen. I have exams soon and although I'm on holiday at the moment I've been working a bunch, other than that I have no excuse I'm a massive procrastinator. I should have updated ages ago.

ANYWAY, this is going interestingly, I've had writer's block. I literally had no idea what was going to happen, I have an idea now but man I don't even know how I got to this. I literally didn't plan anything.

Please review and let me know what you think. literally reviews actually make me want to keep writing.

\- M


End file.
